Life being a Daddy
by 1Whitedragon
Summary: What would it be like if Tony Stark had a child in his life. How much would it change?
1. Chapter 1

do not own anything.

* * *

Tony Stark didn't know what to say when he was looking at the window. A nurse was holding a baby girl with his mother eyes. Pepper was by his side in sadness and shocked.

"Why didn't she tell me?" Tony ask the doctor and a lawyer that was behind him.

"She didn't think you would want a child in your life. That it was for the best." The lawyer said

"Did anyone make it?" Pepper asked

The doctor shook his head. "The baby was the only one that survive the crash. It was a miracle, not even a scratch on her."

"Mr. Stark, she doesn't have any other family and from the blood results shows she is your child." The lawyer explained "If you decide you do not want her we'll send her to a foster care."

Tony never took his eyes off the blue eyes staring at him. When he was about to make his decision she giggled and try to reach out to him. Pepper saw it and couldn't help but smiled at Tony reaction.

"What's her name?" Tony ask

"Kagome."


	2. Chapter 2

Feed a baby?

For the past few months Tony has been raising Kagome, with a lot of help from Pepper. Even with all the baby books Pepper has given him he was still having some trouble. Today Pepper believed it was time for Kagome to eat baby food instead of milk.

"You actually expect me to feed my daughter this... goo yuck?" Tony asked with a sour face after smelling the open baby food.

"It's not like your going to be eating it Tony." Pepper dryly said "She needs something more than milk. Here, try giving her the squash and peas."

"And you wonder why she likes me better than you. Tony smirk "Everyone knows that kids don't like veggies."

"She a baby Tony, if you give it to her now she'll like them." She told him while leaving the room.

"Fine." Tony sighed and sat down beside Kagome in her high chair. She was just looking at him with her stuff dog by her side. "Okay Kagome, look peas mmm... Come on open up."

And just like he predicted Kagome turn her face and refuse to eat either of them. He knew Peeper will give him hell if he didn't feed Kagome it. So he kept trying and trying.

"Come on Kagome it's really good. Look daddy likes it." He put the food in his mouth, made a face and spit it out. "Mother Fu... Okay, how about I throw this out and I'll make you some oatmeal instead."

Kagome smiled at him and started to giggle.

"This is secret okay, don't go babbling to Aunty Pepper." He smirked and wiggled is brows up and down, which made Kagome laugh even more.


	3. Chapter 3

Nanny?

"I don't like this Pepper."

Pepper sighed as she and Tony were waiting for Kagome suppose new nanny.

"Tony, I know you don't want to be separated with Kagome but from what happen last week this is our only option." She said "Beside, she comes highly recommended."

"I don't trust anyone with my little girl." Tony said as he went to pick Kagome up from her play pen. "And last week wasn't my fault. How was I suppose to know she was going to start crawling that day." He hold her up and cooing at her. "Isn't that right Kagome. It's not daddy fault isn't. Your just a genius like your daddy, aren't you."

All Kagome could do was smile and Tony started making noises to her stomach which made her and Pepper laugh.

"Ahem"

They look up to see that they weren't alone.

"Oh Mrs. Kaze, sorry. Please have a seat." Pepper said going back to her seat with the woman following her.

Tony put Kagome back in her play pen while eyeing the lady. She was attracted but there was something about her he didn't like and screamed danger. "Mrs. Kaze..."

"Please, do call me Kagura." She said, smiling at Kagome who stared at her.

No one else but Kagome could see the red aura surrounding Kagura.

'Lord Sesshomaru will be happy that I found you Shikon Miko.'


	4. Chapter 4

Is Naraku the cause of this?

"Did you fine her?"

"Yes Lord Sesshomaru, I'm with her now." Kagura said talking on her second phone and pushing Kagome in her stroller.

It was her first day on the job and Kagura decided to take Kagome to the park since they've been in the house all day. She also needed a place to tell Sesshomaru about Kagome where Tony won't be able to over hear or video anything that might blow her cover.

"I don't see why we can't just take her now?" Kagura asked

"Its better that she stays with that moron, **no matter how much I despise him**." Sesshomaru sneer "Beside, we still need to fine the one responsible for her family death. If they come after again, you'll know who it is."

"Do you think it was Naraku that cause it?" Kagura asked looking at her surroundings. "You think he's trying to change the past?"

"It's only possible, the Jewel is inside her. That is way she was unharmed and protected from the crash." Sesshomaru said "But we can't be sure that he's still alive. Half-breeds can't live that long as full demons."

"You don't know Naraku as well as I do. This looks like his doing." Kagura sneer at her memories of him.

"Weather he is or not don't let your guard down, that's why I send you." Sesshomaru order her "If anything unusual happens call me."

"Yes Lord..." She was cut off when she hear her other phone ringing. "Have to go, Stark is calling. For a playboy, cocky genius he's very overprotective."

All she got was a growl and hung up on. She couldn't help but laugh a little. She knew he was upset that Sora (Kagome's mother) didn't leave Kagome to him in her will like they agreed on. But it was the law that Kagome had to live with a blood relative, which was Tony. So Sesshomaru couldn't do anything about it... yet.

"Yes Mr. Stark?" She said and then had to bring the her phone away from her ear from the yelling.

"Where's the hell are you go with my daughter!" Tony shouted

"Sir, I left you two messages that I was going to take Kagome to the park and I left a note on the fridge."

"No you didn't I..." He was cut off by who she think was Pepper.

"Tony I found the note, and look at your phone. I told you had you had messages." Pepper voice said

Kagura guessed he saw the messages from the grumbling he was making.

"It doesn't matter, you should have still call me..."

Kagura ignore Tony childish mumbling, knowing that he hates to be wrong and looked at Kagome.

"Honestly Kagome I don't know who your better off with." She said and went back to listen to Tonys rampage. Kagome just looked at her in a curious cute look on her face before going back playing with her stuff dog.

* * *

**Who do you think is better off raising Kagome? Tony or ** **Sesshomaru?**

**And I'm not sure about the whole law thing, if the child had to go with a blood relative or not. I'm just guessing.**


	5. Chapter 5

Dada?

"Come one Tony we have to go!" Pepper shouted from out side Tony's house.

It's been two months since they hired Kagura and Tony still feels unease on leaving Kagome with her. Even with all the background check he did on her he couldn't fine one bad flaw. Either it was fathers instincts, he knew not to trust this woman. No matter how hot she was.

"I'm coming "Mother". Okay Kagura you have all my numbers incase you need to reach me and JARVIS has all the emergency numbers." Tony said walking towards the front door while holding Kagome. "Kagome has start teething so watch out for that and I put the teething ring in the freezer. If you have any questions don't be afraid to call." He left without realizing that he still had Kagome in his arms.

"Mr. Stark." Kagura said with smile

"Yes?" He asked

"You forgot to leave Kagome again." She said

"Oh, sorry." Tony said and started to hand Kagome to her slowly but brought her back which annoyed Pepper and Kagura. "Say dada first. Say dada. Dada."

"Tony she seven months old." Pepper said "She'll say it when she ready."

"You just want her to call you aunty first, ain't gonna to happen." Tony said childishly "Say Dada."

"Tony the meetings." Pepper reminded him.

He sighed and was going to give Kagura Kagome when.

"Dada?"

To Tony, time and everything had stop and couldn't help but smile. Pepper heard it too and rush to Tonys side.

"Kagome, what did you say?" She asked

"Dada."

Both Tony and Pepper scream in happiness and jump up and down.

"That right my little genius you, I'm your Dada." Tony smiled "That's it I'm canceling the meetings. We're going to celebrate."

"Tony, as much as I want to celebrate this too." Pepper said, taking Kagome out of his arms and gave her a kiss. "But, we can't cancel these meetings, again. We'll celebrate when we get back." She then handed Kagome to Kagura and grab Tony's arm. "Bye Kagome, love you."

He said his good-byes but had to be dragged to the car by Happy and Pepper because he was refusing to leave and Happy drove off. Kagome said it again and pointed her hand to the direction her father had left.

"Yes I know little Miko. Lord Sesshomaru and I still can't believe that man is your father." Kagura said dryly while bouncing Kagome up and down in her arms.

"Dada?"


	6. Chapter 6

Happy birthday Kagome

Tony still couldn't believe that eight months ago he had a daughter. On that day he vowed to be a better father than his father has ever been. To be there when she needs him and give her everything she deserve. But this may be a bit much.

"Tony don't you think this is a little too over the top?" James Rhode said

When Pepper told him that Tony had a daughter he thought she was joking until he saw her himself.

"And here I thought Pepper was the one that was going to give me that line." Tony smiled, and handing his old friend a drink.

"She would if she wasn't riding on the elephant with Kagome." James frown and pointed at Pepper who was laughing and holding Kagome tight while riding an elephant. "I cannot not believe you hired the Ringling Brothers for your daughters party. You do know this is a birthday party for a one year old."

"James, did you want to ride on the elephant? Tony teased James like he was a child.

"Haha,..." James smirked'

They looked back at Kagome and Pepper who got off the elephant. Kagome saw the pony that Tony got for her and ran after it. James gave Tony a look knowing too well that he was spoiling her already.

"What?" Tony smirked

Tony attention went back to Kagome when he heard her laughing and his eyes narrowed at what he saw. Standing by is daughter side was a boy about one or two years old and they were holding hands. From the look on Pepper and the mother of the boy faces they thought it was adorable. Tony on the other hand... well let just say he remembered how he was with the ladies... or is. James saw this and was laughing in the inside. Knowing that Karma was taking its affect on Tony for all the womanizing he has done. Then he spotted someone next to the mother and he couldn't believe that this man was out in the open.

"Hey Tony, isn't that Sesshomaru Taisho?"

Tony looked at the man next to the woman and his eyes went wide. This guy was the last person he wanted to meet. Why was the head of Taisho corp. doing at his daughter party.

"Mr. Stark." Sesshomaru said in his cold tone voice.

"Mr. Taisho, what a surprise. Seriously, this is one big surprise. What are you doing here?" Tony asked

"Mrs. Taisho is one of the mothers from Kagome Mommy and me classes. You met her at the classes. Saya Taisho." Pepper said standing by Sesshomaru's wife.

"Sorry, I did not know her last name was Taisho. And I didn't know he was even married." Tony apologies

If there was one business man he was scared of, it was Sesshomaru. He had took over many companies that he had partner up with and left the former owners and executive with nothing.

"We were also old friends with Kagome mother Sora." Sesshomaru said putting his arm around his wife and looked at Kagome direction, which Tony did not like. "We came to see our Goddaughter, seeing that I ..." He smirked "No, that conversation is for another time. Which will be discuss very soon." Then he looked at his son who was still holding Kagomes hand. "Come Ichiro, lets go show your future wife the present you got her."

"Okay daddy, come on Kagome." Ichiro said cutely and led Kagome to where her presents were, with his parents and Pepper behind them.

"Wife?" Tony right eye twitch and jaw clenched.

He was about to tackle Sesshomaru but James was holding him back. Sesshomaru heard this without looking back and couldn't help but smirk again.


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own anything

**Author note: Thank you for all the reviews. I know some of you are wondering what I'm plotting, so I'll give you a few heads up. So yes Sesshomaru was trying to get a rise out of Tony. As for his son he is his first son because he had two other kids who are both girls. Now these scenes are before the first Iron man movie. I'm about to get to the movies soon but only parts of them. I decided Naraku is behind Kagome parents death, don't ask me how I will explain when I'm on Iron man 2. And Kagome is going to the past but as a different person, she will not be in love with Inuyasha (I always thought she was too good for him)and she and Ichiro will be an item.**

* * *

Who gets Kagome?

The meeting with Sesshomaru came as soon as he said it will be. Tony already knew what this will be about. Since Sesshomaru mention that he was Kagome's godfather Tony knew he's trying to get custody of her. Not going to happen. He loves Kagome too much and won't let anyone take her away from him. So he and Pepper put on their business faces and prepare for war.

"Mr. Stark, Ms. Potts. Welcome." Sesshomaru greeted from behind his desk.

"Let's cut to the chase, Taisho. Your not getting Kagome. I'm her father. I won't let you take her away from me." Tony stated

"You may be her biological father Starks but your most definitely not a fit parent to raise a child." Sesshomaru said in his ice tone voice. "Drinking, wild party's and strange women night after night. And lets not forget your rival business men that have try to kill you more than once. Shall I go on?"

"I have change ever since I got Kagome. I'm not the same man I once was. I always put her needs ahead before anything or anyone else!" Tony shouted "And lets not forget about your enemies Taisho. Your just in the same position as me."

"At lease I can protect my family. What could you do Stark to protect Kagome?" Sesshomaru glared at him knowing where Kagome got her attitude from.

"I'll do anything I can protect my daughter, even give up my own life." Tony glared back.

Everything was silent. Tony was usually cocky in these kind of things but when it comes to Kagome everything was serious. Pepper couldn't help but smile at that, seeing how much Kagome has changed him.

"If you want to take this to court we will not back down Mr. Taisho. Tony is known to never give up on something he wants." Pepper said

Sesshomaru lean back in his chair and close his eyes to think. He wanted Kagome to be safe and unheard of to the public. If this does go to court it will be out in the open and who ever is after Kagome will know she is still alive. But he didn't want her to live with Tony and rub off on her. He believes his past self will dislike her more than before.

Not knowing why, Tony finally smirked. Feeling that he was going to win this, but the smirk vanish from what Sesshomaru said next.

We won't do this in court. Not now at Kagome age. When she is older and able to decide on her own we'll let her choose. So I'll be around more offend than you think." He smirked "You may leave." He went back looking over some paper work ignoring the relief and confuse faces that were giving to him.

Tony was relief but he knew Sesshomaru holding something back and he will fine out.


	8. Chapter 8

Preschool?

Three years later

"I'm only going to be gone for a few hours okay. If you need me just call me, I'll be here in a hurry." Tony said

"Tony, your going to have to let her go soon. Preschool starts in a few minutes." Pepper said

That's right, it was Kagome's first day of Preschool and Tony was not happy. He was having a hard time letting Kagome go and didn't want her to grow up. Right now he hasn't let her down since they got out of the car.

"I just don't see why we can't keep her at home and have JARVIS teach her." Tony pouted

"Tony, we've been through this Kagome needs to be around other kids her age." Pepper sighed "It's hard for me to let go too. But we have to be strong for her."

Once they walk inside the classroom they were greeted by a familiar voice.

"Hi Kagome." Said a boyish voice

Tony tense and gripped his daughter tighter. He knew that voice. He looked around and saw them. On the other side of the room was Mrs. Taisho and her son Ichiro who was playing with a bunch of blocks.

"Hi Ichiro." Kagome said waving at the boy.

"Well at least Kagome will know someone here." Pepper joked

But Tony wasn't laughing. Actually, right now his was right eye was twitching. He still wasn't sure if Sesshomaru was lying or not when he called Kagome his son future wife.

'Over my dead body!' Tony thought "That's it! I'm switching her to different school." He said and walked out of the classroom with Kagome still in his arms.

"Tony!" Pepper shouted and ran after him.


	9. Chapter 9

Father's Day?

Tony was fast asleep at the crack of noon when suddenly...

"Daddy, daddy..." Kagome ran in his room and started jumping on his bed. "Wake up, wake up, wake up..."

Tony groan when she accidentally land on his stomach.

"Pumpkin pie, I'm up, I'm up." He said

"We made you breakfast daddy." Kagome said

"Actually, since it's noon we made you lunch." Pepper said walking in with a tray of food. "And by made, we order it."

"Mmmm... bacon cheeseburger, with a smiling face mustard, lettuce, tomato. Curly fries. A big pickle and a side order of onion rings." Tony said and looked at Pepper with a cocky smirk. "How did I deserved this and how do I keep doing it?"

"At school my teacher told us about Father's Day and ... and it's today." Kagome said sitting on Tony's lap while he was eating a few fries.

"Aw, don't I have the best daughter in the world or what?" Tony cooed and kissed her head.

"Kagome, why don't you get your daddy's gift." Pepper said

"Okay." Kagome hopped out of the room.

"Gifts? I have gifts? If I knew that I would have gotten up earlier." Tony said after taking a bite out of his bugar.

"Here you go daddy." Kagome doses in with two presents. "This one is fro Aunty Pepper."

She handed him his present but Pepper snatch it from her.

"uh... Kagome why don't we show your gift first and save this one for later." she said

"Why?" Kagome asked

"Yeah Pepper why?" Tony smirked

"Do you really want to explain it to your five year old daughter Tony?" Pepper gave him a stern look.

"Sorry squirt, we'll tell you when your older, a lot older. About thirty." Tony said with a pale look.

Kagome gave him a confuse look but ignore it and gave him her gift.

"I made this in class for you daddy." She said

"Oh, I love it when you make things for me." He smiled and open the bag.

"It's made from clay. My teacher told us to make a coffee mug but I wanted to make you this." She said

He took her present out and both Tony and Pepper were amazed at what she made. It was a likeness of Tony in a heroic pose on a plaque wearing what look like superman outfit. On the bottom there was writing .

**_'#1 Superhero_ Ever!'**

"Do you like it daddy?" She asked

"Are you kidding, I love it!" He smiled and pick her up in the air. "Genius and artistic. Pepper, we are looking at a new Da Vinic here." And started to spin her around which made her giggle.


	10. Chapter 10

When will you be my mommy?

Five months later...

Tony had been back from Afghanistan for about a week and hasn't shown his face at all. Ever since Tony's disappearance Pepper had send Kagome to stay at Sesshomarus place. She was afraid that those who held Tony will go after his true weakness. Now Kagome is back and was glad to be back.

"Pepper, Pepper!" Kagome shouted excitedly, running towards her. Pepper picked her u and gave her a tight hug. She had missed Kagome so much.

"Happy to be home?" Pepper asked as she took Kagome inside.

"Uh-huh, lord Sesshomaru is too strict sometimes. H wouldn't let me and Ichiro have ice cream before bedtime like daddy does." Kagome pouted without realizing she just tattle on her father.

"Oh really." Pepper smiled, making a metal note to talk to Tony about that.

"Where's daddy?" Kagome asked

"He's in his lab right now." Pepper told her

"Can I see him please, Aunty." Kagome gave Pepper her puppy dog face. Always giving in to the look she took Kagome to the lab. "Aunty, can I ask you a question?"

"Of course sweetie." Pepper said putting her down

"Can you be my mommy?" Kagome asked

Pepper nearly fell at that and her face turn red.

"Why are you asking that Kagome?" Pepper asked

"Well all my friends have mommies and I have no mommy. And I thought you could be my mommy. You act like a mommy to me and daddy. And daddy really likes you." Kagome said "And Mrs. Taisho said that when a man and woman really, really like someone they became a family."

"Kagome, there is nothing in this world that will make me happy than to be your mother." Pepper said with a smile. "But that's also up to your daddy because he has to ask the question."

"What question?" Kagome asked

"To marry him." Pepper said as they reach the door to lab.

"That doesn't sound too hard...Gasp!" Kagome gasped at what she was seeing. Pepper was stun as well. Hanging in the middle of the room with pieces of machines on his legs and arms was Tony's.

"Don't look at me like that. You two have caught me in worst situation than this." Tony smirked

"Aaaahhh... daddy's a robot!" Kagome screamed and ran out of the lab, still screaming.

"No pumpkin, daddy is fine I'm just..." Tony said trying to get down.

"Oh Tony." Pepper sighed and went after Kagome to make she was okay.


	11. Chapter 11

don't own anything

* * *

What's that glowing thing?

.

.

"Well you scared her. She refuse to leave her room." Pepper said

Tony finally got out of his suite and wanted to go after Kagome but Pepper thought it was best for her to go first.

"Why didn't you tell me that she was here and more importantly why did you send her to Taisho's place?" Tony asked in anger, then went walking to the kitchen.

"As always Tony you never answer your phone when your in the lab." Pepper said in anger as well, not liking the tone he was giving her. "And what was I suppose to do. You were kidnap by terrorist and I was afraid that your other enemies might try and hurt her! I was thinking what was best for her!"

He saw her starting to crying and walked over to her to hold her in his arms.

"I'm sorry Pepper I didn't mean..."

"Daddy?"

Tony looked over the island table and saw Kagome standing by the entrance holding tightly of her old stuff dog.

"Hey pumpkin." He said letting go of Pepper when she was done crying. "It's me. Human and all." He smiled with his arms wide open and lean down. "Am I gonna get that hug now." Kagome smiled and ran into his arms, were he picked her up and held her tightly. Not once did he not think about his little princess. She was his reason that kept him going when he was in captivity. He didn't want her to see what he had went through.

"Daddy what's that glowing thing on your chest?" she asked, poking the reactor.

"Well pumpkin, daddies heart got hurt and this helps me keep going." He said

"Will you be okay daddy?" She asked

"Of course. You forget that nothing can hurt your daddy." He smirked "So are you hungry kid? I ordered you your favorite." He opened the fridge and took out the takeout boxes. Once Kagome saw what was inside her eyes lite up.

"Oden!" She cheered


	12. Chapter 12

Own nothing!

* * *

You never knew?

.

.

After dinner Tony had ask Pepper to hack a device chip to his old business computer. Ever since he got back he had learn a few disturbing thing that Obadiah has done behind his back and Tony wants to know what it is. A few hours later after, he put Kagome to bed, he got a call from Pepper. He was about to answer until his body went paralysis.

"You remember this one right?" He knew that voice. Obadiah Stane, his soon to be ex business partner. He came from behind him with a paralysis device and helped Tony lay down on the couch. "It's a shame that the government didn't approve it. There's so many applications for causing short-term paralysis." He went in front of him with a device to take out Tony's arc reactor. "Tony. When I order the hit on you, I worried that I was killing the golden goose. But you see, it was just fate that you survived that. You had one last golden egg to give." He took Tony's arc reactor from his chest half way out. "Do you really think that just because you have an idea, it belongs to you. Your father, he helped give us the atomic bomb. Now, what kind of world would it be today if he was as selfish as you?" Then he took it all the way out. "I would say that this is your ninth symphony but the its actually your tenth, since the first is your daughter. I know what she is Tony. A good friend of mine told me. So I'll be taking her as well."

At that, even when he was paralysis, Tony glared at him and was trying with all his might to move his arms to strangle this man.

"You never came to realize that her mother and family was no accident. She is more special than you think, and that's why my friend wants her... because of it. As do I. Something very powerful that can be the greatest weapon of all." He said "But since Taisho and you were always in the way we couldn't take her. But time is running out and I need this new power to create new weapons before he gets to her."

He stood up and went to fine Kagomes' room.

"Y…y..you…tou….touch her…I'll… …tr..tr..tra..track you…down…an…and kil…kill you." He said trying to break out of his paralysis. They were both shocked that he was able to talk while he was paralyzed.

Obadiah turn back with a smirk. "That's if you don't die first." Then he continued on his way to Kagome room.

* * *

**A/N: I know. I was evil on that part but don't worry nothing is going to happen to Kagome. So don't hate me.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Own nothing**

* * *

Where am I?

.

.

.

Kagome was hearing a beeping noise in her sleep, thinking it was her alarm clock she started to wake up. Then she noticed a very bright light shining down on her and her eyes squinted. Once her eyes adjusted she notice that she wasn't in her room but more like a hospital room.

"Oh you're awake." She heard a voice. She saw her daddy business partner Obadiah walking in the room in a doctor's mask, gloves and an apron. **(A/N: Don't know if he has a medical license, I just thought it will be more evil if he tries to take to jewel out himself.)** "I wasn't expecting you to wake up this soon. Not to worry we will just put more anesthesia in you."

"Where am I? Where's daddy?" She asked as she was starting to cry.

"Ssshh… don't worry sweat-heart. After the surgery is over you'll be joining your daddy soon." He said, holding up the anesthesia mask. "I'm sorry kid but I can't have any loose ends. And with your daddy leaving everything to you I can't have that."

He was about to put the mask on her when something slammed him to a wall and knocked him out. Kagome looked up and smiled when she saw Kagura.

"Kagura!" She smiled

"Let's get you out of here." Kagura said

She picked her up and took her out of there before Obadiah woke up. Once they were out the door they saw Pepper and five other guys in suites coming their way.

"Kagome!" Pepper cried

"Pepper!" Kagome shouted, getting out of Kagura's holed and ran into Peppers.

"Why was she here?" Pepper shouted at Kagura, not knowing if she was working for Obadiah.

"I followed Mr. Stane here when I saw him take Kagome from home." Kagura explain

"Why…" She was cut off when her phone rang. It was Tony. "Tony!"

"Pepper he's got Kagome!" Tony shouted from his phone that's placed in his helmet.

"I know. Kagura just saved her." Pepper said "She with me now."

"Thank god." He sighed "Where are you now?"

"We're at the lab to arrest Obadiah." She said

"Listen to me you have to get out of there!"

He didn't get to finish when Obadiah (in his own Iron suite) shot out from the ground and landed next to them.

"Where do you think you're going?" Obadiah said

Kagura stood in front of them and took out her fan in case she has to blow her cover to protect them.

"I'll be taking the girl now and your services are no longer required Ms. Potts." He said aiming his arm gun at them to shoot.

"Stane!"

Tony (in his Iron Man suit) came in time to tackle him and the fight began.


	14. Chapter 14

Do not own!

Kagome, Kagura and Pepper watch the fight between Tony and Obadiah in the skies from the lot. Breaking out of her trance Pepper told Kagura to take Kagome away from here. Kagome didn't even realize that she was picked up as she watched her daddy flying in the sky and saw him falling. When he landed on the roof of the lab Kagome felt something bad was going to happen and got out of Kaguras' hold.

"Kagome get back here!" Kagura and Pepper shouted

"No! Daddy needs my help!" Kagome shouted and ran inside with Kagura chasing after her. If anything happens to her, not only will she have to deal with Tony Starks but Sesshomaru as well and he doesn't make threats, he will kill her.

"Pepper, are you still there?" Tony whispered from the speaker

He instructed her to over load the huge arc reactor, believing it is the only way to defeat Obadiah. By the time she got it ready Tony was getting beaten and was hanging on the rail that was above the reactor.

"Don't worry Tony. Once I'm done with you, your little princess will be joining you next." Obadiah said, aiming his guns at him.

"Pepper now! Do it!" Tony shouted

Doing as she was told the arcs energy exploded and took down Obadiah completely and Tony as well.

"Daddy? Daddy!" Kagome cried and ran to his side. "Daddy, please wake up!"

She started to shake his body to wake him up the best she could since armor was heavy. Kagura stood by the door watching the little priestess in sadness. She saw his arc reactor was flickering on and off and knew he wasn't going to make.

"Please. Your daddy! You said nothing can hurt you!" Kagome cried, then kissed him on the cheek and laid her head on top of his chest, with her hand on top of the reactor. She closed her eyes and let out more tears. "Please wake up." She whispered

Without her noticing and to Kaguras surprise, Kagomes' hand started to glow pink on the reactor giving it the energy it need. When the glowing vanished Tony started to breath slowly and his right hand started to twitch. He opened his eyes slowly and saw his daughter crying for him. He lifted his arm to pat her head and it shock Kagome so much that she snapped out of her grieving and looked at him.

"Hey there princess." He smiled

"Daddy!" She shouted happily and hugged him tight.

He was glad to see that smile on her face and let out his own laughed. When he was done he finally noticed Kagura was standing by them.

"Oh Kagura," He smirked "Nice to see you in this fine night. You know you work too much. I think you deserve a vacation. I hear Jamaica is nice this time of year. You could finally wear that swim suit I got you for Christmas."

Kagura rolled her eyes and watched the father and daughter embraced each other in laughter. Typical Tony.


	15. Chapter 15

**Do not own avengers and inuyasha**

You knew?

After reviling that he was iron man to the media and talking to Nick Fury about joining the Avengers, he went to see Sesshomaru the next day. Tony wanted answers and he knew Sesshomaru had them. He was not his usual cocky self when he reached the building. He almost lost his daughter and found out that her mother's death was no accident. Oh yes. For once he is dead serious. Once the elevator doors open he went straight towards Sesshomaru's office. He ignore the secretary call and slammed open the door.

"How can I help you today Mr. Stark besides your rudeness?" Sesshomaru said not looking at him while taping on his lab top.

"You knew." Tony sneered

"Knew what Stark? Be more pacific." Sesshomaru said

"You knew Sora's death was no accident." Tony said

Sesshomaru stop taping when he said that but still didn't look at Tony.

"It is none of your concerns. I am dealing with it." He said and went back on typing.

Then something snapped inside Tony. He took the lab top and threw it at the wall, mashing it into pieces.

"The mother of my child was murder by some maniac and is now he's after my daughter because of some kind of power that he thinks she has! I almost lost her because of this asshole! Now if you know something you better tell me now before I get the information another way!" Tony shouted

During the whole outburst Sesshomaru only stared at him with no emotion. When Tony finished Sesshomaru took in a deep breath and got out his chair and over to the window.

"There is a reason why Kagome was supposed to be left to me. I am the only one that can protect her. But it seems that Sora had other ideas and that's what got her killed." He said "If Kagome was left to me she would not be kidnap by Obadiah. He and the one that's after her feared me more than anyone else. Now because you reviled who you are as Iron Man she would be targeted more. So be prepared for what will come next." Then turn to him. "That is all I will tell you. Now if you don't mind, leave my office."

Then two security guards came in and grab Tony arms and dragged him out.

"This isn't the last you'll hear from me! I will find out what your hiding Taisho! You hear me!" Tony shouted

As Tony left Sessohmaru went to his seat and sat down. Dealing with Tony always gave him headaces.


	16. Chapter 16

**I do not own Iron man or Inuyasha**

* * *

"Kitty, kitty, kitty…" Kagome sang and was skipping into the pet shop.

"I thought you were going to talk to her, not buy your way out of it." Pepper glared at Tony.

"I did." Tony said innocently "We talked about what happen with Obadiah and what she saw and she said she was fine. Then she pulled a Stark on me. You know I can't resist when she does the puppy eyes."

When Tony talked to Kagome about the incidence with Obadiah, Kagome asked if she could have a cat. Tony wasn't much of a cat person and was going to suggest a dog instead until she gave him her secret weapon. The puppy pout. After that tony couldn't say no and here they are at the pet shop. Kagome looked at all the different kind of cats. Big, small, tin and fat. Then one caught her eyes. A small kitten, with cream color fur, black tip fur on its ears, feet and tail, diamond pattern on its head, green eyes and shat stand out the most was that it had two tails. The little kitty titled its head at Kagome and mew cutely.

"Daddy, daddy. I like this one, can we get it please." She pleaded

Tony and Pepper walk over to her and saw the kitten. Pepper was hooked up with its cuteness but Tony was werid out that it had a second tail.

"I don't know princess wouldn't you rather have one of those normal looking ones." Tony said

"Please." She pouted

Tony tried to look away but couldn't. The kid was good and he was sucker. He called over the red hair clerk asking him about the strange cat.  
"Her name Kilala, we just got her today. She was brought here from Japan." The clerk said

"Daddy, isn't that where I was born?" Kagome asked cutely.

"Yes Princess." He patted her head then look back at the clerk. "So how much?"

"For you Mr. Stark, I will give you a fifty percent discount. $150." The clerk said

"Princess, are you sure you want this pet? You know it's a lot of responsibility." Tony asked

Kagome just smiled with a nod and Tony told the guy to box the cat up and paid the man.

"Bye, have a good day mister." Kagome said happily, not missing the red aura from the clerk.

"Bye…" He said and then whispered something when the left. "…Mama." Then as they were out of site he took out his phone. "Sesshomaru, Shippo here. Yeah, second agent Kilala's inside now."


	17. Chapter 17

**I own nothing**

* * *

Six months later

"Kilala, come out come out wherever you are?"

Tony was in his lab working on his latest suite when he heard his seven year daughter playing with her cat. He had to admit that at first he was a little unease about the thing but he gotten use to the little cat. He looked up at one of his video cameras and saw Kagome walking down the halls searching for Kilala and he saw Kilala walking into the living room in another cameras. He smiled and knew Kagome will fine her soon so he went back to work. Without him knowing, on screen Kagome did fine Kilala but then the little cat was surrounded in flames and was no longer little. Kilala looked like a sabortooth with two tails and Kagome squeal in delight and jumped on the tiger's back. Then Kilala ran off down the halls with Kagome laughing. Tony looked back up on the screen and saw Kagome gone. He checked around the other cameras and he fell backwards when he saw his daughter was riding a tiger. He got to double check at what he saw and they were gone again. Panic took over was about to suit up until.

"Hi Daddy."

He nearly jumped out of his sink he heard his daughter from behind him. He turned around saw her standing by the door way with a big smile and Kilala was on her head.

"Can I help you with your suit?" She asked

"Ah, sure princess." He said 'Okay, note to self no more working on the suit overnight three time straight.' He thought

Then he eyed the cat, who now on the floor, for a little bit before turning back to his work with his daughter by his side. As his back was turn he didn't see the smirk Kilala gave him.


	18. Chapter 18

**I do not own**

'Not to do' list part 1

.

.

.

"No junk foods before bedtime, no staying up pass bedtime, no experimenting on the cat, take Kagome to school and on time Tony. Make sure she does her homework and most importantly no taking Kagome flying in the suit." Pepper listed everything what 'Not To Do' for Tony since he's watching Kagome alone. She was leaving to visit her mother for a few days and was very nervous about leaving the two alone. They were outside and by the car when Tony replied.

"Yes, yes, that was one time, yes, yes, and come on I being promising to take her ever since I remade it." Tony said

"Tony." She warned him

He pouted "Fine."

"Thank you." She kissed him on the cheek. Then Kagome came running out of the house and gave her a hug. "Bye Kagome, I'll be back in a week okay. You be good and look out for your dad. Make sure he doesn't get into trouble."

"I'll try. Bye Pepper." Kagome said

Pepper kissed her on top of her head and waved good bye as she got into the car. When Happy drove her out of site Tony and Kagome both grin at each other with mischief in their eyes.

Then Tony rubbed his hands together and said "Okay Kido, a week without the boss breathing down our necks and Kagura's out, time to have some extreme fun. So what was the first rule she told us not to do on the 'Not to do' list?" He smirked

Private airport…

"This is so cool daddy!" Kagome shouted as she ran towards the plane.

"I can't believe Pepper allowed you to do this with Kagome." James said

"Yeah, of course she did." Tony said quickly. "Hurry inside Princess!"

Then he ran after her as the plane started. That's when James knew he was lying and ran after him.

"Tony! You're not actually thinking of taking Kagome sky diving are you!" James shouted "Peppers going to kill you when she finds out!"

"No she won't, because you're coming with us." Tony smiled and pulled him inside and shut the door before he could protest.

_Few minutes in the air…_

"Tony, if Pepper fines out I'm involved in this I'm gonna kill you." James glared at him as he got suited up.

"You worry too much pal." Tony said and the planes door open. "Alright kid, are you ready!?" He shouted to Kagome who was strapped in front of him.

"Yeah Dad!" She shouted with her arms in the air.

"Alright, let's do this! Whoo-hoo!" He shouted when they jumped out of the plane with James behind them and free fall in the air.

"Are you scared yet Kagome!" James yelled

"No! This is so much fun!" She yelled with a smiled.

After a while Tony and James opened their parachutes and made their way to the ground.

"That was so much fun dad." She beamed as she bounced up and down.

"Oh yeah, she your kid alright. She already a dare devil like you." James laughed

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews, sorry for taking so long I've been busy with other things. I also had to re-watch Iron man 2 to get some ideas. I'm pretty close to getting there and I have change some of my ideas from the last time I wrote. Can't tell you what they are, you just have to wait and see. ;p Also Kagome's age will keep changing because I want Kagome to be a little older when she meets the Avengers, I'm thinking maybe around 10 or 13. You decide on that.**


	19. Chapter 19

**I do not own**

'Not to do' list

.

.

.

Day 2 'No Paintball war in the house'

"Okay I have been in combat before but I never been this terrified before in my life." James panted as he hid behind Kitchen Island beside Tony.

"I'm not complaining. I'm not the one in the air force. I just have to make a metal note to tell your buddies from the base that you got taken down by my seven year old daughter in paintball." Tony smirked from inside his paintball helmet.

James glared at him knowing he wasn't kicking then gave a quick glace from the edge of island to see where Kagome was as did Tony on the other side.

"Who knew that something so small could be silent and deadly with a gun?" James said and then got hit in the back of the head with paint.

"Gotcha Uncle James." Kagome laughed from the top of the island and then shoot Tony before he could attack. "I win again! Yay!"

"Alright, alright princess you win." Tony laughed. He took his mask off and picked up Kagome from the island. Then he did a double looked at his house that was now covered in paint in every space and corner. "You know James… now that I see this we should have done this outside."

"You think."

.

.

Day 3 'No Go-cart driving in the yard or in the house'

"Woo hoo." Kagome cheered as she raced down in the living room and down the hall with Tony right behind her.

"Third lap kid! Whoever wins gets first dive in the whip cream Jacuzzi!" Tony laughed

.

.

Day 4 'No Junk food after bedtime and No staying up passed bedtime'

12:26am

"And you know what will go great on our supreme ice tub surprise?" Tony said as he put sprinkle skittles and M'M's on top of their ice cream that had fifteen flavor ice cream, bananas, chocolate pieces, marshmallows, strawberries, fruity and chocolate pebbles, chocolate and mix's sprinkles, nuts, whip cream, strawberry sauce, chocolate sauce, caramel sauce and cherry's on top.

"Belgian waffles and Twinkies!" Kagome cheered as she was already hyped up other sugary treats.

"I love the way your mind works kid." He smiled and with head over to make waffles.

The next day they woke up with monasteries sugar high hang over.


	20. Chapter 20

**I do not own**

'Not to do' list

.

.

.

Last day

"Okay Princess, todays the last day of our freedom. So what is the one thing that I have been promising you for months now?" Tony said as he carried Kagome down to the lab.

"Flying with Iron Man!" Kagome cheered

"That's right." He smiled "JARVIS, set up the suit."

Tony set Kagome down so he could get in the suit. Minutes later he was fully suited.

"Sir, Pepper Potts has just arrived." JARVIS said

"Uh-oh, must have gotten an early flight." Tony muttered "Hurry kid, the boss is almost here."

He went to pick her up but she went to jump on his back so she could ride piggy back style.

"Ready Kagome?" He asked

"Ready Daddy." She said

Just when Pepper came in the lab they flew out of the room and headed towards the skies. He went as slow as he could so Kagome wouldn't get scared but after a while she kept telling him to go faster. Later on they were in the desert lying on the ground looking at the stars.

"You're the greatest dad in the world, you know that don't right." Kagome said

"Got that right." He smiled

"Do you think I could be your sidekick?" She asked "Like Batman and Robin?"

He chuckled "Of course, but only when you're a little older."

"Aw, but Robin was my age when he partner with Batman." She pouted

"No, he was around 13 and plus your still a little too young for any iron suit." He said ruffling her hair.

"13?" She asked and then gave him the puppy eyes pout.

Tony tried to look away but couldn't resist her cuteness. "Alright, 13."

"Promise?" She said pulling up her pinky finger.

"Promise." He said and made the pinky promise

"Sir, Ms. Potts is on the line." JARVIS said

"Looks like fun time is over." He told Kagome who giggled. "Hello."

"**ANTHONY STARK! YOU ARE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE!"**


	21. Chapter 21

**I do not own**

A year later…

Tony was sitting in the meeting with the senator not even bothering listening to what they want. They wanted to own iron man. Fat chance that happening. He built the suit to protect people. If the U.S government had their hands on it'll just bring more destruction's. Especially with a blockhead like Justin Hammer. Then the senators mention James Rhodes to step in to talk about the suit to see if it's a threat. Even Kagome was surprise to see her uncle figure step in the room. They made him read his report about what he thought about the suit and kept making it sound negative. Then they went to show footage of other countries trying to make the same suit. This intrigued Kagome's curiosity and took out her tablet and begins hacking in the footage. Something she learned from her dad. True that some were close but it will take a few years to make a proper one. Then Kagome found one footage that she had to show her dad.

"Dad." She whispered, rushing over to him and ignoring everyone that told her to sit back down.

"Yeah princess." He smirked. He raised a brow when she handed her tablet to him and smile at what he saw. "That's my girl." He ruffled her hair.

"Mr. Stark, can you please tell your daughter to sit back down. Save your family affairs own your time." Senator said

He almost flinched when both of them gave him at glare. You could see the resemblance between the two. When Kagome went back to sit beside Pepper, Tony went to showed them what she found.

"Hold on buddy, Kagome seems to find something." Tony said and took control of their screen by showing what was on Kagome tablet. "If you will direct your attention to the said screens. I believe that's North Korea... Iran. No grave immediate threat here. Is that Justin Hammer? How did Hammer get in the game?" Showing the footage of Justin. "Justin, you are on TV. Focus up." He smirked at James, who smirked back and then winked at Pepper and Kagome. Pepper couldn't help but smirked and Kagome was trying to hold back her laughing. "Yeah, I'd say most countries, five, 10 years away. Hammer Industries, 20."

"I'd like to point out that that test pilot survived." Hammer quickly said

"I think we're done, is the point that he's making." Senator said "I don't think there's any reason…"

"The point is, your welcome, I guess…" Tony cut in "Because I'm your nuclear deterrent. It's working. We're safe. America is secure. You want my property? You can't have it. But I did you a big favor. I've successfully privatized world peace."

Everyone clap.

"What more do you want? For now!" He smiled "I tried to play ball with these ass-clowns."

The senator got mad and cursed Tony. Kagome ran up to him gave hugged him.

"You're the best dad." She said

"You know it. You hungry?" He asked wrapping his arm around her.

"Starving, can we get Oden?" She asked

"You got it Kido." Tony smiled


	22. Chapter 22

**I do not own**

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews. I can't believe I'm finally on Iron man 2. In the next few chapters things will finally be revile. Not only to Tony but S.H.E. too. Also I know some people are asking if Inuyasha is going to be in here but I'm sorry to say no because I didn't like him that much. I'm going to match her up Ichiro. **

* * *

The next day Tony was in his lab not in a good mood. He found out that his arc that's keeping him alive is also killing him. He was running out of time and options and didn't know how to tell Pepper or Kagome this. He couldn't leave them. Especially Kagome. He was her only family and his pride and joy. He already wrote down a will that if anything happens to him that Pepper will get full custody Kagome. There was no way in hell was he giving her to Sesshomaru. He also named her his heir to Stark Industries but until she is older Pepper will take over. He had a hell of a hard time telling Pepper that until finally got what he was saying. Later that night Tony was heading to bed when he heard something in the kitchen. To his surprise it was Kagome and she was eating ice cream.

"Hey pumpkin, what are you doing up so late." He asked "Not that I'm complaining but Pepper will have a cow if she see you eating ice cream after bedtime."

"I had a bad dream." She said

"About what?" He said sitting next to her and taking a scoop of ice cream himself.

"It's kind of weird." She said

"All dreams are kido, when I was your age I had one dream where I was in my classroom taking a test without my clothes." He said trying to lighten to mood.

"Ew, daddy. That's gross." She laughed

He chuckled himself. "So, ready to tell me about this dream?" He asked

"It was about a monster but he looked like man first. He had long brown hair, red eyes and wore strange armor. He also had tentacles coming from back and he had this creepy laugh. He said that he wanted this so call Shikon Jewel that is inside of me. When he tried to attack me a woman came and stop him by glowing pink and then I woke up." She stated "I've been having dreams about this monster for a while and the lady too. But she nicer. She says that I'm very special and that's why I'm the guardian of the Shikon Jewel."

"Who is this lady Kagome?" He asked, a little curious these two beings in his daughters dream.

"She said her name is Lady Midoriko and that she is in the jewel." She said

Tony narrowed his eyes when she placed her hand on her right hip.

"And this monster? Do you know who he is?" He asked

"Lady Midoriko said he known as Naruku. A very dangerous and deadly half breed demon that wants the jewel to control the world." He said

"Kagome, you know they are just dreams right. They can't hurt you. Beside if you know if you are ever in danger Iron man will always come save you." He said

"I know daddy." She smiled

"Okay, come on time to go back to bed." He said while putting the ice cream away and gave her a piggy back ride back to her room. "You have your archery practice tomorrow. Why did you decide to take archery?"

"Because Ichiro and all my other friend are doing it." She said

"Of course." He grumbled at the mention of Ichiro.

* * *

**Dundundun… yes Naruku is alive and wants to take the jewel in the present before she goes to the past.**


	23. Chapter 23

**I do not own**

Tony was in the Gym boxing with Happy and also keeping an eye on Kagome who was getting Archery lessons from her nanny Kagura. Pepper was in the room discussing business with Tony while petting Kilala when suddenly Kilala got up and hissed at the woman that came in. Tony heard this and turned to see a very lovely red head woman walking to Pepper. When Pepper got up Kilala jumped off of her lap and race towards Kagome who stopped her lesson. She saw the look her father gave to the new red head woman and rolled her eyes with a smiled.

"What is your name lady?" Tony asked

"Natalie Rushman." The lady said

He told her to step in and when she did he just kept staring at her. Kagome knew what she was doing and knew she had to put a stop to it before she risk losing Pepper as her mommy. She walked up to them with Kilala in her arms and cleared her throat.

"Ahem."

"Princess." Tony said with a worried smile knowing he's been caught and from the way she narrowed her eyes at him and putting her hands on her hip while taping her foot, he felt like he was being scowled by his mother. "I was just…. Uh… Natalie this is my baby girl Kagome." He said as got of the ring and wrapped an arm around Kagome shoulder.

"Hello Kagome I've heard so much about you. I'm Natalie Rushman I'm Pepper's assistant." Natalie said with a smile.

Kagome (don't know why yet) could sense that she was lying and gave out a little growl which surprised both Natalie and Tony. She hated when people lie. Kagura couldn't help but smirk at the scene that's happening. When Kagome realize what she did she blushed in embarrassment.

"Sorry, it's nice to meet you Ms. Rushman." She said

Wanting to break the attention here.

"Happy. Why don't you two give her a lesson?" He said "Kagura you took Karate right?"

"In my early days, yes." Kagura said

"Good, why don't you help out Happy as well?" Tony said

Kagura raised a brow but didn't complain. She knew who this woman truly was and wouldn't mind knocking the Black Widow pride down a little.

Tony then lifted Kagome up walked over to Pepper. "Don't worry Princess you know you and Pepper are the only women in my life. And where did you learn to growl like that."

"It's what Lord Sesshomaru does when he scares off his enemies." She said

Tony scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Lovely… and I told you to stop calling him that. He's no lord. He a bastard, selfish, ice prick with a stick up his…"

"Tony." Pepper warned him, not liking him saying foul language in front of Kagome.

"What?" Tony asked, trying to look innocent.

"Ack!"

They heard Happy grunted and saw him on the ground and "Natalie" standing for a few minutes until Kagura knocked her down. Natalie looked surprised and then glared at Kagura who just smirked down at her. Never has she been taken down before and she was defiantly going to find out who this woman is.

"Yay, go Kagura!" Kagome shouted in happiness while clapping.

"JARVIS do we have that on tape?" Tony asked


	24. Chapter 24

**I do not own**

Kagome was so excited seeing the race with Ichiro and his mother. Her father and Sesshomaru were in the box with the other CEOs and rich people. Even though Kagome may look like she is excited but deep down she was worried. Before they came to Monaco she had dreamed that her father was going to get attack by a strange guy with electric whips. She was hoping that it was just a dream. But that hope was squash when she saw her father enter one of the race cars.

"What's your dad doing Kagome?" Ichiro asked

"I don't know. I hope he'll be okay." She said biting her lower lip.

The first lap went by fast and Kagome's dream was coming to life. A man that entered the track was the one Kagome dreamed about and was going to hurt her father. The guy slashed off the one of the cars and everyone freaked out. When he hit her fathers' car she immediately got up and ran towards them. She ignored the Ichiro and his mother cries to come back. She had to help her dad. Something was telling her to go and protect him. When she got close she saw Happy and Pepper in a torn up car and father putting on her his specially iron man suit. She could feel the power in the guy weapons and knew they were just as strong as her fathers'. But that was not all she saw. On the guys body she saw strange strings on him. He looked like a puppet. Suddenly his weapons turn purplish and it had an evil aura surrounding it. Not knowing why Kagome raced to her fathers side.

"Daddy!" She shouted

"Kagome!" Tony shielded her from the hit that was about happen. But it never came. He looked up and saw the attacker was knocked away and hit the ground hard. But that's not all. Then he saw that something was shielding them. It was a pink like dome. Then he looked down at his daughter and saw a glowing circle on her right hip.

'Did she create this?' He thought

Had to put that thought on hold and went to destroy the arc that was still in the guys' chest but it was already too late. Sesshomaru beat him to it and took the arc out. Then Tony eyes widen when he saw Sesshomaru hand glowed green and the arc melted in his hands.

'What the fuck it going on here.'

After getting Kagome somewhere safe with Pepper and Sesshomaru's family he and Sesshomaru went to the prison. After Tony complement Vanko on his weapons and how their fathers knew each other Sesshomaru went to question he wanted to ask.

"Who was it that send you here?" He asked circling around him. "You may have targeted Tony but the moment his daughter stepped in you hesitated your attack. If you really did hated the Stark family so much you wouldn't have cared even if she was just a child. I checked your secret accounts. You were paid a lot of money before you came here. Who was it?"

Vanko stayed silent. He was frightened of this man. He could feel the power radiant off of him. It was a lot stronger than the other one. Then he was grabbed by the throat and was pinned to the wall. His eyes widen when he saw Sesshomaru's eyes turn red a few seconds ago.

"Who?" He growled

"He said his name is Naruku. That's all I know of him." He said in a low voice, still not looking at him in the eye.

Tony eyes widen when said that name. It was the same name Kagome name the monster from her dream. He snapped out of it when he saw Sesshomaru leave and went to catch up to him but the moment he open the door he vanished. Tony sighed knowing well that Sesshomaru wouldn't have told him anything. But if this is the same guy that hired Obadiah, then he is the same one that killed Sora and is after Kagome.

"Naruku huh?" He finally got a lead.


	25. Chapter 25

**I do not own**

When they got back home Tony was in the lab doing research on Vanko and this Naruku person. He found some interesting stuff on Vanko but there was nothing he could fine on Naruku. Not even a birth certificate. Either this guy was really good at hiding things like Sesshomaru or he was using a different name. Then he decided to find anything about the lady from Kagomes's dream. He was shocked to find an old Japanese legend of a priestess name Midoriko and how she created a jewel known as the Shikon Jewel from inside of her to destroy powerful demons. He didn't know what think now. Everything Kagome told him about this Midoriko lady was true. As a scientist and a genus he believed that Kagome might have read it from school or looked it up online but that didn't stop him from remembering the glowing circle that was on her hip. Once it glowed that's when the pink shielded surrounded them. He had to lie to press and say that it was something new he designed in his suit. It was the only thing that'll make sense. If people knew it was from his daughter that created it the press will bran her as a mutant. Not that he hate them or would care if she was one but he knows how the real world work and he knew how people are afraid of things that are different. No matter if they mean no harm.

"Dad." Kagome came in the lab with Kilala on her shoulder. "Uncle James is here. He said he wanted to talk to you."

"Okay princess I'll be out." He said weakly

He slowly tried to get out of the car but when he got out he fell to the ground.

"Daddy!" She ran to his side and tried to help him up.

"I okay kid, I just… I just need to get to the desk." He said trying to get up but failed.

"Kilala please help." She pleaded to the neko. "Please."

If Tony wasn't weak and was standing up he would have fall back and yell when he saw the cute little kitten surrounded by flames and turn into a giant sabortooth beast.

"WHAT THE FU… JEUSE CRISE!" He shouted and backed away a little.

"Its okay dad, it just Kilala in her big form." Kagome said calmly

"Exactly how long has she had this form?" He asked and was still in shocked.

"Since we got her. Come on Kilala let help him up." She said

Kilala walk up to him calmly and put her head under his arm to help him stand while Kagome did the same. Well…trying to. Tony mange to stand up but he was holding on to Kilala for support till they got to his desk. He didn't want Kagome to see what was on his chest so he changed it quickly but Kagome saw the lines on his neck.

"Daddy, what on your neck?" She asked

"I'm fine sweetheart. You don't have to worry about it." He lied and gave her a smile to show that he was fine but Kagome could feel that he was lying.

She could feel that he was getting weaker by the minute. She wanted to try the new technique that Midoriko taught her. So she put her hand on his chest and closed her eyes to concentrate. Tony was about to ask her what she was doing until saw her hand glowed pink. Then he started feeling his strength back. He lifted his shirt up and saw the toxic lines fading away little by little. The hand stop glowing and Kagome felt like she was going to faint. She was about to drop until Tony caught her.

"Kagome?" He asked worrying and patted her cheek lightly. "Princess you okay?"

She groaned and open eyes. "Did I help, daddy?" She asked

"A little. How did you..?" Tony asked

"Lady Midoriko taught me. She said I'm just like her… a priestess. That's why I was chosen. I guess I use too much." She smiled before falling asleep.

Tony was both confused and concern but he was glad that she was okay. Then looked at Kilala who was still in her big form.

"I don't have to buy a giant litter box for you, do I?" He asked

Kilala just stared at him broadly and let out a yawn.


	26. Chapter 26

**I do not own**

So things turned for the worst on his birthday. He was lucky thathis birthday. He was lucky the Kagome wasn't there to see him in his drunken state. The toxin came back and it was worse than before. He didn't want to ask her to do that healing thing again because the last time she did that she was passed out for two days. He didn't want to risk her health if she pushes herself even further. So he went back to his old drinking habits when he's upset and wore the iron man suit to cover his neck. Then he got into a fight with his best friend James and after that his friend flew off with one of his suits. Now he's sitting on top of a donut shop eating donuts when he saw one eye director Nick Fury.

"I told you I don't wanna join your super-secret boy band." Tony said when they were inside the shop.

Nick laughed. "No, no, no. I remember, you do everything yourself. How's that working out for you?"

"It's…it's…it's…" Tony stuttered a little. "I'm sorry. I don't want to get off on the wrong foot. Do I look at the patch or the eye? Honestly, I'm a bit hung over. I'm not sure if you're real or if I'm having…"

"I am very real." Nick said in a serious tone. "I'm the realist person you're gonna ever meet."

"Just my luck. Where is the staff here?" Tony said grumble

"That's not looking so good." Nick said seeing the toxic lines on his neck.

"I've been worst." Tony said

"We've secured the perimeter." Said a familiar voice.

Tony turned to see Pepper sectary Natalie Rushman.

"But I don't think we should hold it for too much longer." She said

"Huh… you're fired." Tony said weakly

"That's not up to you." She said

"Tony, I want you to meet Agent Romanoff." Nick said

"Hi." Tony grumbled

"I'm an S.H.E.I.L.D shadow." She explained "Once we knew you were ill, I was tasked to you by Director Fury."

"I suggest you apologize." He said with narrowed eyes. Now he knew why Kagome didn't trust her.

"To let you know it seems we weren't the only one's watching you Tony." Nick said "Ever since your daughter came into your life we found out there were others following your every move… and you even hired one."

Tony raised a brow

"Kagomes' nanny, Kagura Kaze." Romanoff said

"Are you sure this isn't just pay back when she took you down so easily." Tony smirked before getting serious. "Beside I did a lot of background checking on her about forty-four times and she's squeaky clean."

"And you did the same to me and yet I'm an agent." Romanoff stated

"Tony, we found out from our agencies that she an A class assassin from Japan and work for that rival of yours Sesshomaru Toisho." Nick informed him. "And we have notice a few others that work for him have popped into your life as well. Sesshomaru has never been on our list because of how clean he was, even with the business he's in. At first we thought he was after you but lately we've seen his men mostly around Kagome. And since that incident with Stane they've doubled the security around her. Why would Sesshomaru be interested with your daughter safety Stark? Is it because of that power of hers?"

Tony froze and his eyes widen when he said that.

"Yes, we knew that shield thing didn't belong to the suit. Is she a mutant?" Nick asked

"I don't know and I don't care. She is still my daughter. I'll always love her and protect her. If you even think of using her as a weapon or try to experiment on her I'll make sure you'll regret it." Tony threaten him

"That's very understandable Tony but you have to understand if she is a threat…" Nick said

"She not! She is only nine years old who has a caring heart and loving soul just like her mother had! If you are so interested in why that Ice hound is so obsessed with my kid, why don't you go interrogate him! I've been trying for a year and six months on what he knows about that man who's after her for this power and who apparently is the one that killed her mother!" Tony shouted, slamming his iron hands on the table that broke in half.

Go after him and bad mouth him all they want but strike his Kagome he will lash out his raged on them. His outburst shocked both agents with wide eyes. Nick knew he had crossed a line but he was surprised by what he heard about Kagomes mother was murdered and that murderer is after Kagome.

"What man?" Nick asked, hoping that maybe they can help him out with it.

"I just finally found out his name by that Vanko guy. He was hired by him and the same with Stane. He goes by the name Naruku. But I can't fine any trace of this guy excising." Tony said

The name rang some bells in the agents mind but weren't sure if it could be the same person. Tony saw the look in their eyes and knew they knew something.

"You know who he is?" He asked

"The name sounds familiar but we have to double check on it to make sure." Nick said

Then they went to talk about what Tony has been doing lately and then gave him a lithium dioxide to slow down the toxin so he could fine a cure for it. Tony said he had tried everything but apparently he hasn't and that his father had the answer.


	27. Chapter 27

**I do not own**

The truth comes out part 1

.

.

Before Tony was escorted to his house by S.H.E.I.L.D. he told them to make a little detour to Sessohmarus house so he could pick up Kagome.

"I thought you guys didn't want him to know who you guys are." Tony said as they enter the house.

"We were going to talk to Sesshomaru after talking to you so this is like killing two birds one stone." Fury said

"You could try and get something from him. But I bet hell will freeze before Sesshomaru will tell you guys anything…You!" As they enter Sesshomaru living room they saw Sesshomaru talking to Kagura. Then in a blink of eye they were surrounded with weapons pointed at them.

"Mr. Stark, S.H.E.I.L.D. agents." Sesshomaru nodded to them with a board face.

"So what they said is true, you are working for him." Tony glared at Kagura who just smirked at him. "You're fired."

"No she is not Mr. Stark, she will continue as Kagome's nanny until she is at a proper age." Sesshomaru said

"What's going here Sesshomaru?" Fury said with authority

"My friends and I have been protecting Kagome and her mother before she was born. Why you ask?" Sesshomaru said "It's because I met Kagome when she was fifteen years old about 500 years ago."

"Everyone was silent at that.

"Uh… you want to say that again Tashio." Tony said thinking that the toxic was killing his brain cells. "I could've sworn you said that you meant my daughter 500 years ago."

"I did. We all have meant her at that time." He said and pointed to Kagura, Shippo, Koga and Bankotsu.

'Okay Sesshomaru must be drunk here.' Tony thought

"You want to explain that Mr. Tashio?" Fury asked

"Time…can be very tricky and fickle if someone tampers with it." Sesshomaru said as he went to sit down. "Kagome was never meant to be with Tony Stark. He should never have known she exists. Six years from now she should have still lived with mother, little brother and grandfather at the shrine. Kagome is more special than you realize. She is a guardian of a very powerful jewel and because of it; it opened a portal in the shrine well and send her 500 years to the past where she meets us."

"Are you telling me that the Shikon Jewel actually exists?" Tony said "And what do you mean I wouldn't have known she exists?"

"What is this so call Shikon Jewel? Is it dangerous?" Fury asked

"In the wrong hands, yes." Kagura said "It can possess anyone mind and give them absolute power that can bring destruction to our world."

"You said that Kagome is the guardian, so where is it?" Romanoff asked

"I believe Tony already known the answer." Sesshomaru said

Tony narrowed his eyes at him and then remembered the glowing circle that was on her hip. "It's inside her."


	28. Chapter 28

**I do not own**

The truth comes out Part 2…

.

.

.

"Do you want to say that again Tony?" Fury said with wide eyes…um eye.

"How is that even possible?" Tony asked Sesshomaru, not even bother to answer Furys'.

"Kagome comes from a long line of Priest's and Priestess. The last true Priestess from her bloodline was in charge of the Shikon Jewel and burned it within her body. It has been waiting for a new guarding with a pure hearted soul, which happens to be Kagome." Sesshomaru explained

Tony just slumped down in a chair and could really use a drink right about now. This was just too much to take in.

"So that's why she was never harmed in the car crashed." Fury said, wondering how they could use this Jewel to help their caused. "Tony…"

"I already warned you Nick, stay away from my kid!" Tony yelled "I don't care how powerful this thing is. If she is the guardian of it than it belongs to her to protect and it's staying inside her. You go near her and try to play doctor I'll rip your head off with the Iron man suit and tell the world about your secret organization, got it!"

"Same here, if you try something to take the Jewel from Kagome I'll make sure S.H.E.I.L.D never existed." Sesshomaru glared and his eyes turn red.

The two S.H.E.I.L.D agents filched from both the threat and how his eyes changed.

"What are you? You're clearly not human." Fury asked

Sesshomaru gave an evil smirked and gave out a dark chuckled, as did never one else.

"You already know about mutants. I know you already know about aliens but tell me…" Sesshomaru said as let out go of the spell that hided his demon form. "What do you know about demons?"

The two agents stood up and were about to reached for their weapons until they notice all their weapons were missing.

"Looking for these?" Koga smirked and hold out their weapons.

"Don't worry most of my kind and I are of no threat to you." Sesshomaru smirked "We've been taking care of those that are. My organization is just the same as yours. You wouldn't have known about it if I thought it was minatory that you needed to know."

"And that is…?" Fury asked in a demanding tone.

"To fine and destroy a half breed known as Naraku." Sesshomaru said


	29. Chapter 29

**I do not own**

The truth comes out part 3

.

.

.

"500 years ago Naraku has been searching for the Shikon Jewel to gain power and rule the world. Back then the jewel was scatter throughout the land of Japan and he was able to gather some shards and made him powerful for a half-breed. Kagome and my half-brothers group had also gone on this journey to find the shards as well. They were able to gather more shard's than Naraku and were planning on destroying the Jewel when it was complete so it won't bring chaos ever again. Naraku had heard of this plan and was trying to find a way to stop them." Sesshomaru explained "That's when he found out that Kagome was from a different time. He thought if he could get to Kagome before she fell down the well he could take Jewel when she was powerless and unprotected. He found a spell that can take him through time and now he is here. My past-self found out his plan and use the same spell he used to warned me about it. That's when I started to take care and watch over Sora and her family. But I guess Naraku had somehow spooked her and that is how she ended up dead and now Kagome is with you Tony. Because of this Time and fate is messed up."

Everyone was silent and was sinking everything he told them in. Fury thought Aliens were bad enough but now they have this crazy half demon that could be even worse. Tony just couldn't believe any of this. Sure he was genius and a scientist but Sesshomaru story just sounded like something out of a manga novel. He couldn't believe that if Sora didn't die he would have never have known about Kagome and now he's hearing that in the near future she will be going to a different time where she is in danger a lot without him to protect her. His heart ached by just thinking about it.

"So what do you need from us?" Fury asked

"Naraku is a tricky and crafty bastard. It has been hard to fine him because of his ability to shapshift and powerful barriers that we are unable to detect." Koga said "Even in the past we had a hard time finding him."

"We were hoping that S.H.I.E.L.D could fine something that we over look. A few extras eyes could help us out." Shippo said

"Naraku has a taste for power and greed, so with his powers he may be able to fine a couple of alleys with the same taste to keep him safe out of the open." Bankotsu inform them.

"That would explain Stane but he was too power hungry and was willing enough to betray him." Tony muttered with a smirk "That pretty much sounds like him. And I could count the number of people who fits that description. Justin Hammer is one of the top ten."

"If we do this how do we know that you won't just use the Jewel for yourself?" Fury asked

"You are questioning my loyalty, human." Sesshomaru growled "The Jewel is of no use of me and if I wanted to I could have taken over your world a long time ago without it. The Shikon Jewel isn't meant to be in the hands of men, it will only bring destruction because of your greed and tainted hearts. That is what it feeds off of and will possess you."

"If it that powerful then why hasn't it possess Kagome yet?" Romanoff asked

"Kagome is a Priestess with a pure heart and soul so she has the ability the purified tainted beings." Shippo explain "As long as she is pure, so will the Jewel."

"Which is why it stays within her." Sesshomaru said as he got up and looked at Tony and the two S.H.E.I.L.D agents with a cold stare. "So,…are you going to help us or not?"

Tony was the first one to stand.

"This is about my daughters' safety we are talking about, I will do anything to protect her. I'm in." Tony said

The Fury stood up next to tony.

"If the world is in danger because of this being S.H.E.I.L.D can't just stand by and let that happen. We'll help but you do know I will have to tell the higher uppers about you and your demon friends." Fury said

"Don't worry about it. If they don't like us we could always wipe out your guys memory of this every happening." Shippo grinned, which everyone laughed, minus Fury and Romanoff.

They didn't know if he was joking or not but it was a start.


	30. Chapter 30

**I do not own**

Someone to protect?

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tony, Kagura and the two S.H.I.E.L.D agents had finally left (with Kagome with them), Sesshomaru headed towards office. When he got there he felt a plus that has been asleep for over 500 years. He hurried to his office and saw that his son Ichiro holding Tessaiga in its true form.

"Son, why are you in here?" Sesshomaru asked

Ichiro jumped a little when he heard his fathers' voice.

"Oh sorry father, I didn't mean to. It's just…" Ichiro said looking down at ground ashamed at what he did. "You see, I overheard what you told Mr. Starks and those two agents about Kagome and I wanted to help. Kagome is my best friend and…" He blushed "I want to be strong enough to protect her. That's when I remember the story you told me about grandpa Inutashios' sword and how he and uncle Inuyasha used it to protect the humans they care about."

"You care a lot about Kagome don't you son?" Sesshomaru asked

He smirked when he saw Ichiro cheeks turn bright red. He was only kidding (and wanted to see Tony's reaction) about Kagome being Ichiros' wife but since they have gotten close it might actually happen.

"It seems that Tessaiga has chosen you as its new master." He said "But in order to learn its powers you must get stronger."

"Will you teach me father?" Ichiro asked

Sesshomaru nod his head. "But it will be hard work and I won't hold back. Are you willing to learn Ichiro?" He asked

Ichiro straighten up and puff his chest. "Yes father." He said "I'll do anything to get stronger so I can protect my wife." Then he realized what he said out loud to his father and blushed even redder.

Sesshomaru chuckled at his son's embarrassment. He may his looks but he was more like mother when it comes to emotions.

* * *

At Tony's place…

"WHAT!?"

"Ichiro asked me to marry him and I said yes. He even got me this pretty ring, it matches my eyes." Kagome said and showing off her blue diamond ring.

Tony eye was just twitching when she said those words. This was like living in his own nightmare.

"It's a real engagement ring." Romanoff said, taking a look in at the ring.

Couldn't take any more of this, Tony did they only thing he could at the situation, he black out.

"Daddy!" Kagome rush over to her father side.

"Oh boy." Fury sighed

"He took that better than I thought he will." Kagura smirked


	31. Chapter 31

**I do not own**

How to wake up Tony?

.

.

.

It has been almost an hour and Tony still hasn't woke up from his little black out. They have tried everything to wake him up and so far nothing has and it was making Kagome very worried.

"Is daddy going to be okay?" She asked

"Oh don't worry dear he'll be fine." Kagura said while laughing

"Will someone please find a way to wake him up? He has important things to do right now." Nick asked

"Fine, as much as I am enjoying this, I think I know a way." Kagura said

She walked over to Tony's body and lean down to his ear.

"Mr. Stark, Kagome and Ichiro are about to go on their honeymoon in Paris." She sang

By that Tony eyes shot wide open.

"I'll kill that boy!" He yelled as he got up. "JARVIS, ready the suit!"

"Easy Tony, no one is getting married." Nick said trying to calm Tony down. "No need to use the Iron Man suit to harm the boy."

"Did you have to say that?" Romanoff said raising a brow at the smirking Kagura.

"It got him up, didn't it?" She said

"Dad, are you okay?" Kagome asked

Tony saw his daughter and rushed over to her. He flitch when he saw the ring on her finger.

"Kagome, princess, I'm sorry but I can't let you marry that boy." Tony said in a panic mode.

"But daddy, I love him." Kagome whined

"Your nine years old, what do you know about love!" Tony argued "And please, never uses that word again until your thirty."

"But daddy…" Kagome said

"Ah, Tony, I know you have some family issues going on right now but you are running out of time you know." Nick reminded Tony of the toxin in his chest.

"Ah right. Kagome we'll talk about this later." Tony said and then narrowed his eyes at Kagura who was still smirking. "And I want that ring return back to Taisho's. Tell Sesshomaru that we're going to have a very big and vey long discussion about this afterwards." Then he went off to talk with Fury.


	32. Chapter 32

**I do not own**

What was mom like?

.

.

.

Tony was in his lab watching the video of his father and was a little touch at the end. When the video was over he just realized that he daughter was standing by the entrance with Kilala in her arms.

"Was that my grandpa?" She asked

"Yeah squirt it was." Tony sighed

"You look just like him." She said sitting next to him.

Tony didn't comment since he still didn't like talking about his father. Sensing that her father didn't want to talk about it she decided to change the subject, on the one thing she wanting to ask for a long time.

"Daddy, what was my mom like?" She asked

Tony was shock by the answer. He hadn't talk to her about her mother in a lot time.

"Um… what do you want to know about, princess?" He ask

"Well I never asked before because I didn't know if you'll be sad to talk about her." She said

"It's not that I'll be sad to talk about her, its just talking about her isn't the same as having her here." He said "You see, you mother was the most remarkable woman I have ever meant. I fell for her the moment I first laid eyes on her and she was my first stable girlfriend when we were eighteen. And you know what. You look just like her. Every time I look at you, I see your mother."

Kagome smiled "Why didn't you guy get married?"

"Well, we were still young and we both lived in two different worlds. I guess you could say we were exploring our options." Tony said

"In other words you wanted to see other people." She said dryly

"Err…yeah." He said uncomfortably

"What was she like?" She asked

"She was smart, selfless, beautiful, caring, and the most generous person I ever meant." He said with light smile "When I saw her again that year before you were born she just as beautiful as I last saw her. I kicked myself for ever letting her go. If she hadn't left that day… I would have married her and never let her go again."

"Am I anything like my mama?" She asked

"Of course. Besides her looks, you are selfless, generous and you care about others. Just like your mother." He said "You know what…" He got up and went through in his desk drawer and took out a frame. "I was going to give you this when you were older but I think now is the right time." He handed her the frame that showed a pitcher of a twenty year old him hugging a twenty year old woman that look like an older version of Kagome. "That woman there, princess, is your mother. Sora Higurashi."

Kagome smiled and traced her fingers over her mothers' face. Many nights she had dreamed of what her mother looked like and now she doesn't have to dream any more. Then she put the pitcher down and hugged oh to her father tightly.

"Please fine a way to get better daddy." She said letting out a few tears. "I don't want to lose you too."

"You know I will Princess. You know I will." He said and held on to her tight


	33. Chapter 33

**I do not own**

Naraku?

.

.

.

After days of figuring things out Tony finally found the answer he was looking for and created a new arc. Then before he could test it out he got a call from Vanko and whatever he said got him worried. He hurried and decided to activate the new arc without testing it. Luckily it worked.

"Kagura, I want you to watch out for Kagome and be on a look out." Tony said as the suit was being put on him. "Vanko is alive and is going to make his attack. I tracked him down and he is hiding at Hammers industry but I think he's going to hit somewhere bigger."

"Don't worry, I have called Koga and Shippo. They will be on their way here soon." Kagura said

Tony was fully suited and bent down to look at Kagome.

"Okay princess, I'll be back. Remember, if anything happens do as Kagura tells you and stay with her no matter what." He said

"I will daddy." She said

"And what did I say if I die in the process?" He asked

"Don't marry Ichiro or any other guy until I'm forty years old." She said

"That's my girl." He patted her head and slid the shield of his mask down.

Saying his good bye he flew out and headed to where Justin Hammer is doing his presentation. So long story short Tony destroys Vanko droids with the help of his old friend James with a new improved suit and took down Vanko himself. But before Vanko could say anything Tony got chill running down his spine when a heard a sinister laughter echoing the dome. Then a figure appeared a few feet away from Vanko. He was tall man with long brown wavy hair, with a few grey lines, ruby red eyes and wore a blue business suit.

"What a brilliant performances Mr. Stark. You truly are your daughters' father." He clapped and chuckled

"I take it that you are Naraku. Huh, you know the way Sesshomaru described you I expected a little bit more demon like and not a fifty year old man." Tony said "And you must be a really idiot to show yourself to me."

"Just wanted to see Kagomes' protector. Beside the armor suit I really see no threat." Naraku said

"You're going to pay for what you to Sora." Tony glowed

"Aw come on, you should be thanking me." Naraku said "From what I remember in the past you two never knew of each other's existence. Kagome only knew and believed that her step father was really her real father."

"I don't care. I know that someday Sora would have told her about me and I would have meant and love her the same way as I do now." Tony said

"I see. Will I guess we'll never know now." He said and bowed "Have a good evening gentlemen." He turned his attention to Vanko and held out a device and the button. "I took this from your suit and hope you don't mind that I use it." Then just like how he appeared out of nowhere he disappeared.

"You lose." Vanko said

Then all the droids chest starting to blink and the two knew they were about to explode and flew out of there. James went one and Tony went to save Pepper.


	34. Chapter 34

**I do not own**

After that night a lot had happen. Tony becomes boss again to his company. He and Pepper started going out, much to Kagomes happiness. Also that James still kept the suit he had taken. The next day Tony was called in from Nick Fury. Tony sat there waiting for Fury to show up and saw a folder that caught his eye and wanted to look inside but stop when Fury took it away from him.

"I don't think I want you looking at that. I'm not sure it pertains to you anymore." He said and then held up another folder. "Now this on the other hand, Agent Romanoff's assessment of you. Read it."

Tony took the folder and read it.

"Personality overviewed. Mr. Stark displays compulsive behavior." He started "In my own defense that was last week. Prone to self-destructive tendencies. I was dying. I mean, please. And aren't we all. Textbook narcissism? Agreed. Okay here it is. Recruitment assessment for the Avenger Initiative. Iron Man? Yes. I gotta think about it."

"Read on." Fury said

"Tony Stark not… Not Recommended?" He read "That doesn't make any sense. How can you approve me but not approve me? I got a new ticker. I'm trying to do right by Pepper. I'm in a stable-ish relationship which I haven't had since Sora was in my life."

"Which leads us to believe at this juncture we'd only like to use you as a consultant." Fury said

"You can't afford me." Tony said shaking Fury's hand "Then again, I will waive my customary retainer in exchange for a small favor. Rhodey and I are being honored in Washington and we need a presenter."

"I'll see what I can do." Fury said

Tony was about to leave but Fury stopped him.

"Oh and Tony, by Sesshomaru's request we have took the opportunity of doubling Kagomes security." Fury said

"What are you guys gonna do, follow her around? She not going to like because she's just like her mother, she likes her privacy." Tony said

"With Naraku in our files we know what he looks like and is searching for him as we speak." Fury said "We are just being precautions in case he comes back. A few of the staff from her school has been replaced and a new agent will be watching where ever she goes out that is out of school or your home."

"Oh really and what is Sesshomaru doing?" Tony asked

"He already has his men watching over her. He just doesn't want her to know what's going on. So what he wants you to do and I quote: 'Don't open your big mouth and tell her or else I will have my son marry her without you knowing it.'"

"Sneaky dog." Tony gritted his teeth.


	35. Chapter 35

**I don't own**

A Christmas Special

.

.

.

A year later…

Tony was in his closet getting ready for Kagome's school Christmas concert. Pepper came in, already ready, and saw him still getting dress.

"You're still not ready Tony. Come on we're going to be late." She sighed and went over to help him dress faster.

"Don't worry we'll make it in time." Tony said putting on his black jacket on. "Where's Kagome?"

"Kagura took her to the school so she could rehearse with the other students." Pepper said tying his tie on.

"You want to tell her at the concert or at the party?" Tony asked

"I think at the party. Right now, it's all about Kagome." She smiled and then kissed him.

When Tony was ready Happy drove them to Kagome's school. They (along with Happy) sat down in the row where Kagura was and saw everyone they knew sitting in the same row. The Tashio family was there because Ichiro was in the concert too. Koga and Shippo were there. What got Tony surprise was that James was there too.

"Surprise that you made it?" Tony said sitting down next to him.

"Its kind a hard to say I can't make it when she those that puppy pout."

Tony laughed and then stopped when the light died down and the current reviled. Kagome and Ichiro were in front row where everyone could see then because they had the lead of the solo roles. For the first act they sang Deck the Halls, Jingle bell rock, O Holy Night, the Little Drummer Boy, which was Ichiro's solo role, then Ding dong merrily, and Joy to the world. After a break they started singing the second act and sang the song was O come let us adore him, both Kagome and Ichiro sang it together and then carol of the bells. The last song was Kagome solo song of Silent Night.

'Silent Night, holy night

All is calm, all is bright

Round yon virgin Mother and Child

Holy Infant so tender and mild

Sleep in heavenly peace

Sleep in heavenly peace

Silent night, holy night

Son of God, love's pure light

Radiant beams from Thy holy face

With the dawn of redeeming grace

Jesus, Lord, at Thy birth

Jesus, Lord, at Thy birth

Silent night, Holy night

Shepherd's quake at the sight

Glories stream from heaven afar

Heavenly hosts sing Alleluia!

Christ, the Saviour is born

Christ, the Saviour is born'

At the end of the song everyone clapped. Tony, Pepper and James stood up and clapped and while hooting.

After the concert Tony started his Christmas party at the house with some co-workers, friends and their children. By the time the children were opening their presents Tony tapped his glass and got everyone's attention.

"I have an announcement everyone." He said "Now about five months ago Pepper and I got married. With Kagome and Pepper in my life our family was complete and I knew had everything in life. But now our little family had just added a new addition to it."

It was quite and everyone had a question look their face. When Kagome figured it out she smiled wildly and ran up to hug him.

"We're pregnant." He smirked

Everyone gasped and cheered for them. Kagome was so happy and mentally thanked Santa for the number one thing she wanted for Christmas. A baby brother or sister.

.

.

**Merry Christmas everyone! Hoped you liked it.**


	36. Chapter 36

**I do not own**

Moments later Tony's new home was lit up and a small three year old boy with Tony's hair and Peppers eyes came running out down the stairs and towards Pepper.

"Mommy, mommy! Daddy did it!" The boy laughed "He did it!"

Pepper turned around and picked up their son.

"Yes he did Souta." Pepper smiled and then talked on the phone. "So how does it look?"

"Like Christmas, but with more… me."

Pepper rolled her eyes while Souta laughed. When he saw his dad landing on the balcony he immediately got down and ran to his daddy.

"In fact tell him I'm out." Tony said to JARVIS and then he saw his son running towards him and he smiled. "Hey sport." He then lifted him up.

"Twelve percent?" Pepper said when they came inside.

"An argument can be made for fifteen." Tony said

"Twelve percent for my baby?" Pepper said giving him a pointed look.

"Well, I did do all the heavy lifting. Literally, I lifted the heavy things. And sorry, but the security snafu? That was on you. Right buddy?"

"Right daddy." Souta said

"My private ele…"

She was cut off when her phone ranged Kagome's ringtone and Tony immediately answered it before her.

"Princess?"

"Hi daddy." Kagome said

"Hi Kagome." Pepper smiled when she took back her phone

"Hi sister." Souta said

"Hi Mom, hi Souta." Kagome said

"So how's your school trip to Europe?" Pepper asked

"Are you ready to come home because I could be there in minutes with the jet?" Tony said trying to take the phone away from Pepper but she pushed him away.

"Your father really misses you." Pepper said

"I can tell. He calls me every hour asking if I want to come home." Kagome laughed "I'm just letting you guys know that we are heading to Germany right now."

"Alright sweetie. I hope you have fun there and remember to always stay with your group. Send us a lot of pitchers and we love you." Pepper said

"I love all too. Okay I have to go I'll call you when we arrived. Bye." Kagome said

"Bye!" They all said

"I don't see why she likes it there." Tony pouted

"Don't start Tony. I know you don't like being separated from Kagome but this is a good experience for her." Pepper said "Jezz I hate to see how you act when she goes off to college or gets married."

"Over my dead body on the marriage part." Tony mumbled

"Sir, the telephone. I'm afraid my protocols are being overwritten." JARVIS said

Tony rolled his eyes, quite irritated that Agent Coulson was trying to call him, again.

"Stark, we need to talk."

"You have reached the life model decoy of Tony Stark, please leave a message." Tony said

Pepper smiled but rolled his eyes and just Souta laughed. Then the elevator open and showed Agent Coulson.

"This is urgent." He said

"Then leave it urgently." Tony said "Security breach." Then looked at Pepper. "This is on you."


	37. Chapter 37

**I do not own**

"Mr. Stark."

"Phil! Come in." Pepper movie towards Phil and shook his hand.

"Souta, why don't you show Agent Coulson what you learn when you see a stranger?" Tony whispered to Souta.

He put Souta down and he ran over to Agent Coulson.

"Stranger! Stranger!" Souta shouted and then kicked Coulson legs very hard and then ran off screaming.

"Souta!" Pepper shouted and glared at Tony who was laughing his ass off. Then she went after Souta.

"Your kid…ah…has a powerful kick Mr. Stark." Coulson said rubbing his now throbbing aching leg and then held out a packet. "We need you to look this over. Soon as possible."

"I don't like being handed things." Tony said

"That's alright, cause I love to be handed things." Pepper said as she carried Souta. She took the folder and gave it to Tony. "Now Souta say sorry."

Souta smiled and shook his head.

"You taught him to do that didn't you Tony." Pepper said

"I did nothing of the sort." Tony said

He then glanced down at the folder in raised a brow in Phil's direction. "Official consulting hours are between eight and five every other Thursday."

"This isn't a consultation."

"Is this about The Avengers? Which I…I know nothing about." Pepper said quickly

"The Avengers Initiative was scrapped, I thought. And I didn't even qualify."

"I didn't know that either." Pepper added

"Yeah, apparently I'm volatile, self-obsessed, don't play well with others." Tony quoted at what he was told or read.

"That I did know." Pepper smirked

"This isn't about personality profiles anymore." Phil said

"Whatever. Mrs. Starks, got a minute?" He said

They talked low so that Phil couldn't hear them and without them knowing Souta reached down at the small folder and started pushing buttons. Then pushed a bottom that uploaded everything.

"Souta." Pepper scowled and then her eyes widen at she was seeing. "What is all this?"

"Nice work bubby." Tony ruffled Souta's hair

Pepper walked around with Souta as they watch various profiles that were shown. A man during World War 2, a scientist turning into a large and green thing, a god like man with a powerful hammer and two agents taking enemy fire with a small handgun and a bow.

"I'm going to take the jet to D.C. tonight, Kagura will be watching Souta." Pepper said as she was already overwhelmed with what she was seeing.

"Tomorrow." Tony not wanted her to go just yet.

"You have homework. You have a lot of homework." Pepper said as she still watched files.

"Well, what if I didn't?" Tony said

"If you didn't?" She raised a brow and smiled.

"Yeah."

"You mean if you finished?" She said

When he nodded Pepper pulled him closer to her to whisper something into to his ear. Tony's eyes widened briefly at the end before setting his attention Pepper alone.

"Square deal. It's a date." He smiled

"Work hard." She kissed him and called for Kagura to help put Souta to bed. Leaving Tony with the files and Phil.

.

.

The next day, in Germany…

Kagome group just arrived at their hotel and she started to sense something that wasn't human. It wasn't a demon that was for sure but something else.

"Kagome, you okay?" Ichiro asked

"I don't know but… something is going to happen." Kagome said

Outside the hotel, across the street a tall lean man with black hair and green eyes watch Kagome's every move. Then he started to smirk.

"A Priestess in this decade, how wonderful."

* * *

**To let everyone know, Kagome is 13 years old.**


	38. Chapter 38

**I do not own**

Kagome couldn't help but worry about the event. Her class was invited to some event and she's been having a feeling that something bad was going to happen. Ichiro saw this and put his senses on high alert and stayed close to her. Then there was a scream and everyone was running out of the building. Kagome then darted her eyes up at a young man with green eyes and was standing right next to her.

"Hello priestess." He said

Ichiro glared at the man and started growl. Warning the man or in this case god to back away. The god smirked at the boy and lifted his staff at that Ichiro's chest and his eyes started to slowly turn blue. But his smirked turn to a frown when he saw the boys' eyes flickering back in forth to gold to blue. He was trying to fight the specter powers. Loki reached to grab the girl but Kagome quickly flip him over, grab Ichiro's hand and ran with the others. They didn't make it far since the guy surrounded everyone with clones of himself. One of them appeared between them and grabbed her. Ichiro was about to attack him but Loki used his power with specter and froze him in place. Ichiro growled at himself and was doing everything in his power to break free.

"Kneel!" Loki yelled at the group of people he captured.

"You won't get away with this!" Kagome shouted still trying to break free from the clone.

"With you by my side Priestess, I'll be more powerful than ever." Loki smirked and caressed her cheek.

This made Kagome want to throw up and Ichiro really mad that he finally broke free with red eyes and went to kill Loki. Loki saw the boy coming and shoot the boy again but it was blocked by a man that appeared from the sky. The man blocked it with a shield that made the blast bounce back to Loki. Kagome saw the man was wearing a blue, white and red uniform with a star on his chest. She sensed that he was human but there was something un-normal about him.

"You know, that last time I was here in Germany, and saw a man standing above everyone else, we ended up disagreeing." The man said

"The soldier." Loki chuckled "The who's man out of time."

"I'm not the one who's out of time." Captain America said

Then a high tech jet appeared and Kagome could sense Romanoff in the ship. But that was not all. When the Captain and Loki started to fight she sense her father nearby and he was coming in fast. Kagome smiled and knew he was coming in his Iron Man suite and on cue he shot Loki away from the Captain and all his clones disappeared.

"Daddy." Kagome said running over to him

"Princess." Tony hugged her. "You okay?"

"I'm dad." She said

She looked behind her when she sensed the Captain approaching them.

"Mr. Stark." Captain said

"Captain." Tony nodded to him

"Daddy…" Kagome narrowed her eyes, crossed her arms and started tapping her foot like a mother scowling her child. "Who is he and what's going on here?"

* * *

**A/N: Sorry that I haven't updated in a while I had a bit of a writers block.**


	39. Chapter 39

**I do not own**

After capturing Loki, the three Avengers plus Kagome and Thor, that just landed, headed towards S.H.E.I.L.D headquarters. Both Thor and Steve a.k.a Captain American had to hold back Tony for almost blasting Loki to pieces when he heard what he did to Kagome. Kagome was placed in a holding room where she was far away from Loki and out of harm's way.

"I thought having a half demon after kid was bad enough but now a god. What does your so called brother want with my daughter." Tony gritted his teeth at Thor

Fury and all the Avengers were in one room trying to discussing what Loki wanted with the tesseract. But Tony still wanted to know what Loki wanted from Kagome.

"Your daughter is the last of her kind on this world. A Priestess, a holy warrior." Thor said

"Yeah Blondie we already know about her." Tony glared

"Her light is strong, even for one as young as she. With her powers by my brothers he could be even more than ever. Even I was captured by her light." Thor said remembering the feeling when he first saw Kagome.

Hearing that Steve and Fury had to hold back Tony from attacking the thunder god.

"Calm down Tony. I already called Sesshomaru. He's sending one of his men to get Kagome and take her to safety." Fury said

"No I'm taking her home. I don't want her anywhere near them." Tony sneered

When he was about to leave the floor below them exploded.

Kagome looked up from her seat when she heard the explosion. She knew that something bad was happening. Just like her father, she didn't like to stand around and do nothing. She ran out of the room and looked for her father or any of the Avengers to help. As she made it to a hallway Thor was smashed through the wall and landed right next to her.

"Priestess, you mustn't be here. Get to saf…"

He was cut off when the Hulk was heading his way. Not wanting the young priestess to be harmed he quickly got up to her side to protect her. Hulk smashed his way through the wall and Thor prepared to fight. When the Hulk was about hit him a barrier was placed around him and the Hulk was thrown back. Thor turned to see Kagome hands glowed as she put down the barrier.

"You have my thanks Priestess. But you must get to safety its not safe here." He said

"But I can help." She said

Thor placed a hand on her shoulder. "I know you can. But this is from your father's orders. My brother is after you and we cannot let that happen. Do you understand?" He said

Kagome hated the idea but agreed. Then they heard the Hulk grunted and was about to get up.

"Go Priestess, I'll handle him." Thor said lifting his hammer

Kagome nodded her head and ran the other way. She was two halls away from Thor and the Hulks fight when suddenly she was grabbed from behind. Kagome did an upper kick and the person released her. She turned around to see a tall blonde man with a bow and arrows. He took out what looked like a syringe and came at her. Thanks to her training with Kagura and Bankotsu she had quick speed to back away and reflect his attack. She mange to keep up with him by kicking, hitting and blocking every move he made but he was more of an expert. He caught in her arm twist it behind her and sticks the syringe in her other arm. Everything went dark.


	40. Chapter 40

**I do not own**

Tony thought he was mad before but now he was beyond papa bear mode. He was out for blood now. He just found out from Romanoff that Loki had kidnapped his daughter again and took off. If he sees that god again there will be no one in the world that will stop him from releasing his wrath on Loki.

"Is this the first time you've lost a soldier?"

Looking back up as he was brought out of his thoughts, and Tony glared at that the question.

"My daughter was no soldier. She wasn't even supposed to be here!" Tony yelled "I'm not marching to Fury's fife."

Steve narrowed his eyes. "Neither am I. He got the same blood on his hands as Loki does. I'm sorry about your daughter but the only way for us to fine her and why he did this is to calm down and think. Now Loki needs a power source, if we can put together a list…'

"He made this personal." Tony spoke up, trying to calm down as much as he could so he could think. He doesn't think well when he angry. 'I wonder if this is how Banner feels when he Hulks out.' He thought

"That's not the point." Steve said

"That is the point. That's Loki point. He hit us all right where we live. Why?" Tony said

"To tear us apart." Steve said

"He had to conquer his greed, but he knows he has to take us out to win, right? That's what he wants. He wants to beat us, he wants to be seen doing it. He wants an audience." Tony said

Nodding his head, Steve was following along with what Tony was saying. "Right. I caught his act in Stuttgart."

"Yeah. That's just previews, this is…this is opening night. And Loki, he's a full-tail diva. He wants flowers, he wants parades, he wants a monument built to the skies with his name plastered-" Blinking he paused when he realized two very important details.

"Son of a bitch." He said before heading out of the room to get back to his suit. He knew where Loki was and knew that's where Kagome will be.


	41. Chapter 41

**I do not own**

Tony flew over his home and saw Dr. Selvig with the tesseract. He tried blasting it but there was some kind of barrier around it and knocked out the doctor and push Tony away a little. Then he saw Loki on his balcony and had to put his anger aside so he could work on plan B. He landed on the machine that helped took off his armor and walked inside.

"Daddy."

He saw Kagome inside some kind of dome with Kilala who was in her tigress form and growled when Loki came in.

"Please tell me you're going to appeal to my humanity." Loki said

"Actually, I'm planning on threating you." Tony said in his cocky tone

"You should have left your armor on for that." Loki mocked

"Yeah. It's seen a bit of mileage, and you've got the glow stick of destiny. Oh and you also have my daughter as a hostage." Tony said

"She wouldn't be if she wasn't so stubborn and realize that she was meant to be a slave to her god." Loki said

"Not in this life time jackass." Kagome growled

"Well she gets her free spirits and open minding from me." Tony smirked as walked down to his bar. "Would you like a drink?"

"Stalling me won't change anything." Loki said

"No, no threating." Tony said "No drink? Are you sure? I'm having one."

Loki went back to look at the window.

"The Chitauri are coming. Nothing will change that." Loki said "What have I to fear?"

"The Avengers." Tony said as he poured hid drink.

Loki gave him a weird look and Tony rolled his eyes.

"That's what we call ourselves. We're sort of like a team." Tony said "'Earths Mightiest Hero' –type thing."

"Yes, I've met them." Loki said

"Yeah. It takes us a while to get any traction, I'll give you that one." Tony said "But let's do a head count, here. Your bother, the demigod,"

Loki looked away when he mentioned his brother and this gave Tony the opportunity to put cuffs on.

"A super soldier, a living legend who kind of living up to the legend. A man with breathtaking anger management issues, a couple of master assassins, oh and let's not forget a dog demon lord and his son, who devoted their whole life to protect my daughter at any coast. You, big fella, you've managed to pissed off every single one of them. Most of all even me."

"That was the plan." Loki smirked

"Not a great plan." Tony said "When they come, and they will, they'll come for you."

"I have an army." Loki threaten

"We have a Hulk and like I said a dog demon lord." Tony said

"I thought the beast had wondered off?" Loki asked

"You're missing the point idiot. Whatever you're doing this for it will fail." Kagome said "There is no throne. There is no version of this where you come out on top. The bad guys never wins."

"Maybe your army comes and maybe it's too much for us, but it's all on you." Tony said "Because if we can't protect the Earth, you can be dame well sure we'll avenge it."

"How will your friends have time for me when they are so busy fighting you?" Loki growled

"Dad watch out!" Kagome shouted

She saw Loki lifted up his scepter and pointed it at Tonys' arc to make him his slave but it didn't work.

"This usually works." Loki said in confusion

"Well, performance issues, it's not uncommon." Tony smirked "One out of five…"

Loki got mad and grabbed Tony by the throat and threw him across the room.

"Daddy!" Kagome cried

"Daddy okay princess. JARVIS, anytime now." Tony said trying to get up.

Then Loki grabbed him by the throat again.

"You will all fall before me." Loki growled

"Deploy!" Tony shouted

Then Loki threw him out the window.

"Daddy!" Kagome cried and started banging at the dome.

She was so upset that she didn't see Tony's new suit race out towards him and that she let her powers, destroyed the dome. The blast hit Loki and it seem to knock him out.

"Come on Kilala we have to save dad." Kagome said

When they reached the edge she saw Tony in his new Ironman suit.

"And there's one other person you pissed off." Tony said but stop when he saw Loki down on the ground.

"Daddy." Kagome smiled

She jumped up at him and hugged him.

"I was worried." She said

"Hey, you know nothing can harm your dad." Tony smirked

They heard Kilala growled and saw that Loki was getting up.

"His name was Phil." Tony said and blast him.

When he did the tesseract opened a portal and aliens came out from it.

"Dad. What is that?" Kagome asked with wide eyes

"Right. Army." Tony said


	42. Chapter 42

**I do not own**

Tony put Kagome on Kilala and told her to take her somewhere safe and protect her while he takes care of the aliens. Kagome wanted to protest but he flew away before she could. She huffed until an idea came in mind. She told Kilala to fly over to her bedroom window and she broke through her window Kagome grabbed her bow and quiver of arrows. She jumped on Kilalas' back again and they flew up on top of the tower where the tesseract was. She eyed the thing and thought if she could grab it from its place then maybe it will close the portal but it sting her when she tried to touch it. Seeing that that wasn't going to work she notch her bow and arrow, pouring her powers inside her arrow, and aimed it at the Aliens that was on her dads' tail. Praying that it will work she released the arrow. She jumped in the air in excitement when they turned to dust. Then she continued shooting those that came close to her father or close to her until she felt familiar aura that landed on the balcony. She looked over and saw that it was Thor and that he was fighting Loki who now awake. Then her body tensed when she sensed another aura that was close to her and this was dark. She heard Kilala growled and turned around with wide eyes when she saw that the person standing across from her was the monster from her nightmares.

"Hello, little priestess." Naraku darkly smirked

Kagome gulped and gripped her bow when she saw that dark look but she tried to put on a brave face. He was scarier in person. Seeing that her mistress was in danger Kilala was about to tackle Naraku until he unleashed his miasma at her and she fell to the ground when the poison got into her systems. Kagome put up a barrier around her and ran over to Kilala to save her. Kilala transformed back to her small form and Kagome picked her up. Naraku then let out his tentacles at her trying to break her barrier until a hammer hit him so hard that he flew over to another building. The hammer came back when Thor landed right next to her and then picked her up.

"Let's get you to safety Lady Priestess." He said and flew off

When they flew away Loki (that was now riding on the alien machine) looked at the building where Naraku landed with narrowed eyes.

"When that creature comes back out, kill it, immediately." He ordered 'Can't let that thing harm my Priestess.'


	43. Chapter 43

**I do not own**

Flying in the air Thor spotted the others and saw that they were surrounded so he summoned his lighting and attacked the aliens. Thor landed next to the other Avengers as carefully as he could so Kagome wouldn't get hurt. When he let her go Kagome immediately went behind her when she saw Clint.

"It's alright little Priestess. He's now on our side." Thor said

Kagome looked at guy again and saw that he had a guilty look on his face for what he did.

"Sorry kid." Clint said

Kagome came out of her hiding and gave him a kind smile. Then the next thing she knew she was lift in the air spinning.

"Oh thank Kami you're okay Kagome." A voice said

Kagome laughed as she saw that it was Shippo. Then a breeze passed by and saw that it was Koga and in the air she saw Kagura with Bankotsu on her feather and landed next to them.

"So you guys decided to join the party?" Clint joked

"Like we're going to let you have all the fun." Bankotsu smirked twirling his big sword

"Where's your boss?" Romanoff asked

"He'll be here." Koga said

When he said that a green orb zoomed by landing right next them and when the light died down, there stood the powerful demon lord and his son. Kagome smiled and quickly hugged Ichiro when Shippo put her down.

"So what's the story upstairs?" Steve asked Thor

"The power surrounding the cube is impenetrable." Thor said

"_Thor's right. We got to deal with these guys."_ Stark said in the earphone

"How do we do this?" Romanoff asked

"As a team." Steve said

"I have unfinished business with Loki." Thor said

"Yeah. Well get in line." Clint said as fix up his arrows and Kagome was looking at them in awe.

"Save it." Steve said "Loki's going to keep this fight on us, and that's what we need. Without him, these things could run wild. We got Stark up top. He's going to need us to…"

He stopped when he heard a motorcycle and turned to see that it was Banner.

"So, this all seem horrible." Banner said

"I've seen worse." Romanoff said

"I've seen Sesshomaru made worst when gets mad." Shippo mutter with a laugh

Which earn him a glare from Sesshomaru and hit him in the head. Kagome and Ichiro laughed when Shippo whined about it. Banner seemed to ignore them as he apologized.

"No, we could use a little worse." She said

"Stark, we got him." Steve said

"_Banner?" _Tony asked

"Just like you said." Steve said

"_Then tell him to suite up. I'm bringing the party to you." _Tony said

As he said that he flied over to them with a strange alien whale creature on his tail.

Koga and Bankotsu whistled at the site of it.

"It's almost as big as fathers' true form." Ichiro said as he stood in front of Kagome to protect her.

"I don't see how that's a party." Romanoff said

Sesshomaru was about to take out his sword Bakusaiga but stopped when Banner raised a hand, meaning he was going to take care of it.

"Dr. Banner. Now might be a really good time for you to get angry." Steve said

"That's my secret, Captain." Banner smirked "I'm always angry."

When he said that he turned into the Hulk and slammed his fist into the creatures face and it went down. The thing was about flip on them until Tony shot a power blast at its weak spot and it exploded. Everyone ran for cover from the pieces and the aliens that were riding the alien whale latched on to other buildings and snarled at them. The Hulk roar back and the Avengers and Sesshomaru's team stood their ground facing the aliens. Tony landed by his daughter and gave Ichiro a little glare for being close to Kagome but let it slide. For now.


	44. Chapter 44

**I do not own**

Naraku got out of the piled that was on him and looked out the hole he made. When he did he had to jump out of it because the aliens started shooting at him. Loki saw the creature and narrowed his eyes at it.

"Kill it and send the rest." He said

More alien whales came out and Romanoff spotted them.

"Guys." She said

"Call it, Captain." Tony said

"All right, listen up. Until we can close that portal, our priority is containment." Steve said "Barton, I want you on that roof. Eyes on everything. Call out patterns and strays. Stark, you got the perimeter. Anything gets more than three blocks out, you turn it back of you turn it to ash."

"Kagura, you and I will be joining him the air. Kill as many as you can." Sesshomaru ordered

"Yes Milord." She said

"Ichiro I want you to stay and protect Kagome at all cost." Sesshomaru said

"Yes father." Ichiro said

Kagura summoned her feather and took off in the air.

"Yeah I don't have any flashy moves like that, can you give me a lift?" Barton asked Tony.

"Right. Better Clench up, Legolas." Tony said before glaring at Ichiro. "I am trusting my daughters' life in your hands kid. You better look after her."

Then they took off.

"Thor, you got to try and bottleneck that portal." Steven said "Slow them down. You got the lightning. Light the bastards up."

Then he took off.

"You and me, we stay here on the ground." Steve said to Romanoff "We keep the fighting here. And Hulk… smash."

The big green guy smirked and jumped on the buildings.

"Bankotsu, Koga, Shippo your three are going to stay down here and be there back up" Sesshomaru said before summoning his cloud in took off.

"Alright, so who's first?" Bankotsu said and took off slicing up every alien in his way.

Shippo and Koga repeated what the Hulk did and jumped on the buildings and killed the aliens with their claw hands and strength.

Ichiro saw a few alien flying machines coming their way and took them out with his new poison whips. Not wanting to be left out Kagome notched her bow and arrows and fired at those that came close to them. Ichiro looked at her with a brow raised.

"I'm not going to let you have all the fun." Kagome winked

He blushed at first but then shook it off and smirked. He unsheathed Tessaiga and it transform into its true form.

"**HOSENKI KONGOSHOHA!**" He shouted

Naraku looked down from the building when he killed a few aliens and saw Ichiro swigged his sword and a dozen shards came out from it. He sneered when he saw the sword in the pups' hand.

"Damned the whole Tashio clan." He gritted his teeth

"You took the words right out of my mouth."

He turned just in time when Tony blast him with his beams.

"I'm not a big fan of the family either but I can never get rid of them. But we do have two things in common." Tony said as he flew above him and he blasted him again. "One. We both will do anything to protect Kagome." He blasted him again. "Two. We both hate you and will destroy you however we can." And blasted Naraku again which blasted him the building.

The battle was on.


	45. Chapter 45

**I do not own**

Naraku quickly formed a cloud made out of miasma and then shot his tentacles at Tony. But he blocked them by shooting his beams at them and then shot some mini missile at him. They hit him but then he regenerated from each blast from either Tony or the aliens. He tried using his miasma but Tony's suite protected him from it and it didn't seem to have any effect on the aliens.

Kagome looked up and saw her father facing the man that attacked her from before and she had a bad feeling that something was going to happen. She grabbed ahold of Ichiros' hand and they went into a building that was across from her fathers' fight. When they got to the top Naraku grabbed ahold of Tony's throat and threw him across the roof. Before Tony could get up Naraku landed on his chest and crushed him on the floor.

"It's such a shame. Now Kagome is going to lose her only father." Naraku taunted

"Don't count me out just yet bug boy." Tony grunted

"Hmm…let's see, how should I show you to her. Maybe your head?" Naraku evilly smirked bringing up his claw hand. "Or maybe…"

He gasped when he felt something warm hit his back. He knew this feeling. He turned around and saw Kagome with her arrow.

"Im…impossible." He glared before felt his body turning into ash.

Tony got up and dusted off his suite.

"Good shot princess. I guess those archery lessons really paid off." He said

"Please be careful daddy. I have a bad feeling that something worse is going to happen!" She shouted out to him before Ichiro took her to safety.

After that he went back to the fight.

"Stark, do you copy?" Fury said from speakerphone "Do you hear me. You have a missile heading straight for the city."

"How long?" Tony asked as he tried to get up but he kept getting hit by the aliens.

"Three minutes, max." Fury said "The payload will wipe out Midtown."

"JARVIS, put everything we got into the thrusters." Tony said

"I just did." JARVIS said

Then Tony flew away from the hoard of aliens and went all the way to catch the missile. When he got close he overheard that Romanoff got Loki staff and was able to shut off the portal. The Captain told her to shut it off but Tony stopped them.

"I got a nuke coming in." He said to the Captain. "Its gonna blow in less than a minute. And I know just where to put it." He got the missile and flew it over to the portal.

"Stark, you know that's a one-way trip." Steve said

"Save the rest for the turn, J." Tony said

"Sir, shall I try Mrs. Starks?" JARVIS asked

"Might as well." Tony said

He tried a few times but she wasn't answering her cell phone. He tried calling Kagome but she wasn't answering either.

Kagome looked up when she sensed her father nearby and saw him heading straight for the portal with a missile. This was the bad feeling she was talking about.

"Daddy!" She cried as she knew what he was thinking.

Ichiro hold her tightly as he let her cry in his chest.

Tony was inside the portal and it view was great if it wasn't for army of aliens. He knew he was doing the right thing and hopefully Kagome would forgive him for this. He got as far as he could before his suit turned off and he released the nuke towards the mothership.

"So-ory..s-r…" JARVIS said before dying out

His eyes shifted slightly towards his wife's picture before the suite went out and then his eyes started to feel heavy from the lack of oxygen. Then just like the old saying his life flash before his eyes: to his childhood, when he meant Sora, then when he first saw Kagome and Souta in his arms and watching them grow with Pepper. He finally had what he always wanted when he was child. A family of his own. He was a better father.


	46. Chapter 46

**I do not own**

Kagome cried harder when she heard Steve telling Romanoff to shut the portal and gave her an apology look. The light to the portal shut off but the portal stayed open for a few mintues longer before it started to close. Kagome looked back up when she felt it. Her fathers' aura. It was fading but still there. Then she blinked the tears away when she saw her father make his way back down. She pretty much jumped in the air when he fell out of the portal before it closed and then frowned when she saw him still falling and was coming down fast. She wanted to try and make a barrier so he would crash but then she saw the Hulk made a jump and grabbed him before he could fall. The Hulk landed right next to the gang and Kagome ran towards him. The face mask was off and she saw that he wasn't breathing.

"Daddy?" She whispered as she could feel her tears coming up again.

The Hulk grunted a little before let out a big roar which seemed to help because Tony woke up as he gasp for air.

"What the hell?" Tony said "What just happen? Please tell me nobody kissed me?"

"We won." Steve said

"Sigh. All right, yay." Tony said "Hurray. Good job, guys. Let's just not come in tomorrow. Let's just take a day off. Have you ever tried Shawarma? There's a Shawarma joint about two blocks from here. I don't know what it is, but I want to try it."

He went to get up but fell back down when Kagome jumped him and started to hit him on the head.

"You big idiot! Don't ever scare me like that again!" Kagome yelled "Seeing you died once was enough! Can't you for once try and not put yourself in danger! I swear I'm going have a heart attack at a young age!"

Everyone back away from her little outburst in fear of her rage. But Shippo and Koga couldn't help laugh at her words.

"Well at least we know where she gets it from." Shippo snicker

"Yup, father like daughter." Koga laughed

"Hn." Sesshomaru smirked

.

.

"It will be an honor to have you come with us little priestess, you will welcome to in my homeland." Thor said

"Well…"

"Kagome." Tony warned her

"Sorry, maybe some other time when my priestess training is complete and when I'm a little older." Kagome smiled

Thor smile and gave her hand a kiss which both Tony and Ichiro glared and growled at. He bid his new teammates a farewell goodbye and was transported back Asgard with Loki who was chained up and gaged as well. Then Kagome saw Clint and she ran over to him much to Tony's dislikes.

"Hey kid, have you thought about my offer?" Clint said

"Yeah and yes. I would be honor to be your student master Clint." Kagome smiled

Sesshomaru raised a brow at that and looked at Tony.

"You're actually letting an assassin teach her?" He said

"Well let's see. I already have an assassin nanny so why not." Tony shrugged

"Other words she gave him the puppy dog look and he gave in." Kagura smirked

"It may before the best." Sesshomaru said and turn to leave with Ichiro "She has two more years until her destiny begins."

Tony was about to say something but they were already gone and just mutter to himself.

"Dame stuck in the ass dog demon." He mutter

Then he felt something run into him, and looked down seeing his daughter hugging him with a smile.

"I love you daddy." She said

Tony smiled back and ruffled her hair. "I love you too princess."

"Dad, don't mess with my hair." She whine and went to fix it

Tony just laughed and wrapped his arm around her.

"Who's the best daddy in the world?" He asked

"You are daddy. You know that." She smiled

"Yup, don't you forget it. I will always be there for you, no matter what." He said and kissed her head


	47. Chapter 47

**I do not own**

Two years later…

Kagome's fifteen birthday was here. Normally Tony would go all out on his little princess birthday. Even when she and Pepper tell him not too. But this year he was the one he hoped never came. There was no stop to it. Especially when a certain dog demon never stops reminding him of it. So here they all are at Sora's family shrine that Tony bought a long time ago. Everyone and I mean everyone was there.

"You got everything you need sweetie." Pepper said holding back her tears as she hugged Kagome

"Yes mama. I double checked everything." Kagome said putting on a brave face and a smile.

"Do you have to go sister?" Souta asked

"Yeah little man, I have to but will be back. I promise." She smiled down at him and hugged him.

Then she got her bag and looked around to see the people that are like family to her. She went over to her teachers and gave each one a hug.

"You'll do fine. Just remember everything we taught you." Romanoff said

"I will." Kagome smiled

Then she turned Clint who handed her his specially made arrows.

"Show them what you got kid." He smirked

Kagome smiled and gave him a big huge. Then she went to her uncle Banner who was going to give her a handshake but she just hugged him too and he awkwardly hugged her back. Then Kagome looked up over his shoulder looking at the Hulk that she was fond of.

"Try not to get into too much trouble big guy." She said

The Hulk smirked and nodded his head.

She said her good byes to Steve, Fury and a few other agents and then she went over to Thor who was by the well house with Tony, Sesshomaru and Ichiro.

"Well I'm ready." She said

"The well will open soon." Sesshomaru said

She looked at her father and saw the gloomy look on his face.

"Daddy, I know you don't like the idea of me doing things like this on my own but I have to do this without you." Kagome said and hugged him "I promise I will be back."

"I told you before and I'll say again I'll always be there for you, no matter what. Even if I'm not there. I will always be here and here." He said pointing to her heart and head. "Beside, you're a Stark. When someone tells you that you can't do it you prove them wrong and do it. And when you get to the past do me a favor and kick young Sesshomaru ass for me would you." That last part he whispered but they're pretty sure Sesshomaru heard it.

Kagome laughed and hugged him again tightly. Then she turned to Thor and hugged him.

"Do not fear for your daughter Tony, my father and I will keep an eye on her and will come to her aid when she needs it." He said

Kagome smiled at them and then she felt it. The power in the well was raising and the demon that was awaking. She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up to see Ichiro with his own bag on his shoulder and tessaiga strap to his hip.

"Ready?" He asked

"Ready." She smiled

They hold each other's hand and jumped in the well when the blue light appeared.

"You better take good care of her dog boy. If she gets one scar on her person you have me and the suite to deal with!" Tony shouted

"Got it!" Ichiro laughed

When the light disappeared Tony stood there for a while and then Pepper came in with Souta in her arms and hugged.

"She'll be fine. She is like her father." Pepper said

"No. At first, I thought she was more like her mother." He said "But she has all of us in her in here." He pointed to his now healed heart with no arc. "And when she comes back we'll be waiting for her."

After destroying lady centipede in the void the two landed at the bottom of the well. Ichiro picked Kagome up bridal style and jumped out of the well.

"Wow, this place is beautiful." Kagome said as Ichiro set her down.

"And smells much fresher." Ichiro said

Kagome looked at Ichiro with a smile and took his hand into hers.

"I'm glad that you're here with me Ichiro." She said

"As am I." He smiled back "At least here we don't have to worry about father catching us doing this."

He lean down and capture her lips in a kiss. She kissed him back and wrapped her arms around his neck as he arm wrapped his around her waist.

They broke apart and they couldn't help but smile at each other.

"Come on Ichiro, let's go find your uncle and start our new adventure." She laughed and they both headed to where the tree of ages was.

The End


End file.
